Be Careful What You Do
by StarvingLunatic
Summary: Kim attends an important party where a pretty redhead hits on her at the end of the night. This is a night that could cost Kim her reputation and so much more. KiGo.
1. Dirty Dawn

I don't own these characters; Disney does. I also don't own the song "Dirty Diana," which this first chapter is based on. "Dirty Diana" as far as I know belongs to Michael Jackson. The rest of the story will be based on the song "Billy Jean," which also belongs to Michael Jackson.

A/N: I'll just let you know right here, in order for this story to make sense you have to forget everything you ever knew about basic biology. It's also a KiGo fic. If either of these things bother you, run for your life now!

Be Careful What You Do

1: Dirty Dawn

She slowly, almost methodically, sipped her champagne as she watched the party from the back of the hall. She scanned the crowd of well-dressed, glad-handers, looking for her prey. Through all of the formal tuxedoes, dresses, and business suits, it was not hard to find whom she was searching for. The young woman that she was watching had a way of standing out in a crowd for some reason, even if she was not doing anything special. The hunter frowned deeply as she caught sight of her quarry, smiling politely as people came over to talk to her.

The predator continued to scowl while keeping a close eye on her prey, a fellow redhead. She noted that her target was quite pretty and had an air about her that made her attractive beyond the cuteness of her face. It was the way that she carried herself and her physical presence that brought her from being cute to the level of being sexy. But, really, to her, all of that was just a bonus. She would stalk her quarry regards of her looks or even her situation. The situation just made things better.

The circumstances gave the hunter an opportunity to get close to her prey without seeming strange or creepy. It was a "little" get-together, involving about five hundred very influential people. She had gotten in the same way many people had, by having money to flash. Using one of her means in life, an unbelievably large trust-fund from both of her parents got her into her hunting ground and now she was playing the lioness.

She blended into her surroundings like a big cat in high grass. Dressed in a stunning, but elegant black gown, she had to almost beat men away from her. She let her red hair hang freely down her back and it had a habit of falling sexily over one eye, which only seemed to call more old men to hit on her. She easily dismissed them and made sure not to lose sight of her quarry.

She suspected that once she finally caught her prey, everything would be sweet. That thought brought a smile to her face, a smile that looked downright primal. She suddenly appeared more like a shark than a lion; a shark that smelled blood in the water. Either way, she was going to catch her prey and then tear her to shreds. All she needed to do was get in close…and she had all night to do that. She took another deliberate sip of champagne.

* * *

It had already been such a long night, and yet it was only halfway done. Kim had never expected such a big deal being made over things, and she had no idea that she would be so openly and widely received. She was happy that so many people were with her and Global Justice.

Right now, she was moving back and forth between people, which she had been doing ever since she arrived. She was getting to know many of them, like who they were, what they did, and any other tidbits that they were willing to throw in. They were doing the same with her. She suspected that most people that she met during that first half of the gathering were sizing her up just as much as she was sizing them up.

She did hope that they did not size her up too literally. She had not changed much as far as her body-type went since her teenage hero days; she did cut her hair a bit, but nothing drastic changed about her. She did not want people to look at her as a crazy kid when she was a more than capable woman.

Soon, all the glad-handing and chit-chatting ended as dinner was about to be served and speeches were going to take place. Everyone looked around for places that they wished to sit. Kim did not get much of a choice.

"Kim, come sit with me," Doctor Director instructed the star of the evening as they walked to the front of the large, fabulously decorated dining hall.

Kim did not argue and followed her boss. Yes, Kim was a Global Justice agent, but she was a special agent. She was pretty much the whole reason for the big party going on, which her employer was throwing. It was all a part of the organization's attempt at being accepted as a _legitimate_ global police force. They were pushing for a certain image, which happened to be Kim Possible for the most part. Kim was their poster girl.

Because Kim was the future of Global Justice, she had showed up looking sort of sweet, especially in comparison to most of the other agents. She was one of the few agents that were in a formal dress, which was light blue and white. The dress was form-fitting, but it was appropriate for a gathering around congressmen, senators, diplomats, and other high powered persons attending the party. She was also wearing white shoes that she knew she was going to be happy to get out of at the end of the night.

Doctor Director had gotten off easier than Kim, as she was able to escape her home wearing a dark blue business-suit; it was a hell of an escape too. The color was so close to what her GJ uniform was that it might as well be the same suit. Quite a few of the agents attending the party were dressed in a similar manner. They might as well be working, Kim thought.

The redhead eased into a seat that was at the front of the room. She was in between Doctor Director and a senator that she knew she had to talk to. She had no problem going back and forth with people. Kim was certainly a social creature and it shone through out the party, which Doctor Director was glad for.

Only when Kim joined GJ did Doctor Director even think it was possible for her to propose that countries around the world openly allow Global Justice to pursue criminals without having to worry about borders. Kim brought an optimistic attitude, a warmness, a trust, and just a general feel of righteousness that no one else in the GJ organization could or would even begin to bring. Doctor Director thought of Kim as a liquid because of everything that she brought to the table.

Kim was a liquid because she changed to fit her environment. She could fit in whenever she was, so she fit right in with all of the people around her right now. She knew just what to say, or do, or even how to move, to make them comfortable with her. Her ability, of course, came from the fact that she had been a social butterfly since junior high, but that had certainly expanded when she decided to attend college outside of the United States.

The redheaded hero had grown a lot when she was away at college, even though she had not changed much physically. She had broadened almost everything about her, though. She pretty much had to start all over again as far as relationships of all kinds went, which was not a problem for her. She managed to get even better at building and maintaining all sorts of relationships while she was overseas. It was an experience that she would not trade for all the world.

It was while she was away at college when Doctor Director made her move to recruit Kim for Global Justice. It was not as difficult as she thought it would be once she started explaining to Kim her goal for Global Justice, looking to make the world a safer place by shrinking the space that criminals could run. Kim had no problem getting on that dream and helping out as much as she could…once she graduated school, and also once she did graduate school. Kim now held masters' degrees in four different subject areas. She was still debating with herself if she was going to get a doctorate, which her parents were pressing for, but she was not sure if she was going to have the time.

So, now Kim was sort of Doctor Director's right hand. They worked together and pretty much enjoyed it. They respected each other, and had for years. They had found out that they had other things in common beyond what they did on the job and how they wanted to help make the world a better place. Some of those things were more stressful and controlling than others, but those things were not with them that night.

While dinner went on, Kim talked to the senator sitting next to her. She found out that he had a very low-brow sense of humor. It was a good thing that her best friend was still Ron, even if they were not around each other as often as they were in high school. Thanks to Ron, she knew enough off-color jokes to keep the senator laughing through out the whole meal.

Doctor Director also had to speak with the person that she was sitting next to, who happened to be a foreign diplomat. Unlike many of her agents, Betty was quite comfortable in social situations, so she had no problem engaging in deep conversation with the woman next to her; she was actually quite gifted in speaking with women. She could only hope that the other GJ agents were doing decently in talking back and forth with other people. She did wish that she could have left Will Du behind.

Will had not done a lot of growing in his years with Global Justice. He was still arrogant and quite stuck up. Kim had started a joke going around the office that he was actually a robot. Now, every now and then, some wise guy would follow him around with a magnet, claiming to be jamming his circuits. The strange thing was that Will was a year older than Kim, but whenever he was near her, he seemed years younger than she was.

Will had the nerve to come around Kim earlier in the party. Most of their coworkers thought that he might start some trouble and try to bring Kim down to his level, as he often tried to do; it seemed he expected her to get aggravated with him like she did when she was teenager. He did not even get a chance to say anything to her before shrinking away because of her ability to move around the crowded room so seamlessly, in a way that he never would be able to manage. She had not seen him since then.

When the dinner was over, the speeches began while dessert was served. Doctor Director had to get up and make a speech. She outlined her dream for what Global Justice could and should be. She wanted it to operate without borders, with various countries' permission of course. She wanted her agents to be able to go out and chase bad guys who might escape one country and believe that they were safe in another, only to find out that Global Justice was indeed just that: global. They would be able to go into countries and remove criminals, extraditing them to the countries that they were wanted in.

Betty understood that there would have to be guidelines for her organization to operate under, and she was open to talks about those. She was just looking to get the ball rolling with the new look of Global Justice. She knew that most people that were aware of Global Justice thought of them more an intelligence agency and distrusted them because of that. She was looking to make a new "enforcer" division, who would have arresting powers in any countries that agreed to it.

Kim would be one of these enforcers. The idea of Kim Possible being an enforcer agent did bring a level of trust and comfort that Global Justice would not just be running around in whatever country and snatching whoever they desired. After all, it seemed to be just Kim doing what she always did while working at Global Justice.

Kim was next up for a speech. She was not nervous or anything, having taken classes in public speaking for just such occasions. She had also given a lot of presentations in her life, so she had no problem with standing in front of an audience.

She had to explain just what the Global Justice Enforcers would do. They would not spring into action unless they were asked to do so by governments that they were in agreement with. They also would not enter another country without gaining permission there. They were not going to hold any criminals, merely deliver them to the country that they were wanted in. They did reserve the right to examine all of the evidence in regards to the crime to make sure that they were going after the right man. They reserved the right to turn down a request and to withhold reasons for why they did so. Still, they would try their best to get any and all dangerous criminals that they went after.

There were other speeches to be made, of course, and then there was more mingling. Champagne was being passed around again as the guests spoke with each other. Many of them were now talking about the speeches and the idea of having a sort of global police force like Global Justice. It was easier to swallow since Kim Possible was there. After all, she had been saving the world since she was a preteen, meaning she had been saving the world for over a decade.

"Kim Possible, a brand name you can trust," Doctor Director joked, speaking to Kim in a whisper.

"Or so we hope," the redhead replied with a smile. She would hate to have come all that way only for them to fall on their faces now. She thought that the Enforcer division of GJ was a good idea because it was going to be just what she already did, but with more people, meaning that they could get more done.

"Damn it, this better come through. Heaven knows we didn't decide to get killed later on just to have the world turn us down before hand," the brunette remarked, sharing a little inside joke with the younger woman.

Kim scoffed. "Hey, you're the one that'll get killed. If anything, I have a decent excuse."

"I'm not dying alone. I've got things on you to make sure you follow me to Hell," the boss joked.

Kim laughed a bit; she could not believe some of the things she and Betty kidded each other over. They separated as they went to talk to other people. Now that Doctor Director brought up the fact that they might get killed when they got home, she started to think about her probable domestic killer.

"I should call," Kim muttered to herself, but she ended up getting roped into another conversation before she could go through with that.

An anxious feeling slowly bubbled up inside of Kim, which caused her to sip her champagne more. She was trying to push the feeling down because she did not think that it was as serious as her stomach and nerves were trying to make it out to be. She pressed on, continuing to socialize, which included talking and toasting to whatever might come up.

* * *

The night was coming to a close and the lone predator still stalked her prey. She had kept a close eye on her quarry while she moved from senator to diplomat to noble in flawless motions with a cheerful smile as her face turned a bit red as the night pressed on. Right now, she was watching the slightly intoxicated redhead sitting at the bar that was at the far side of the room. The bartender was speaking with her prey and the woman of the hour was smiling a bit, even though she was clearly out of it. The bartender was smiling too, apparently happy to be meeting the slender hero. Soon it was going to be time to move in, though.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Miss Possible," the bartender said as he folded a piece of paper up and put it into his pocket. He was pretty much grinning from ear to ear.

"Please, call me Kim," the redhead said in a low voice. When she got drunk, she tended to speak low, as if she was trying to avoid slurring. It worked wonders with her, or so she thought anyway.

"Cool," the bartender replied with another grin.

The bartender was a young man, probably no older than Kim. He was talking to her because the party was starting to clear out and there were not many people coming over to the bar. Kim was the only one sitting at the bar, which he was rather happy about, and it was clear to see from the fact that he was close to splitting his face open from the size of his smile.

"You look a bit down, Kim. You okay?" the bartender asked curiously. His smile faded into a look of concern. His mouth drooped a bit, as if he was pouting for her.

"I'm fine. I just need to call home," she answered.

"Then why don't you?" he inquired with a puzzled expression.

"Well, between you and me, I'm a little drunk right now. I don't want to cause any worry over that," she replied with a bit of a chuckle. She also did not want to get in trouble over it, which she knew was a possibility.

The bartender could not help laughing either because she was dead serious. "You don't live around here then?" he asked. He figured that if she lived around there, she could easily call home and get someone to come pick her up, thus avoiding any concern.

"No," Kim said with a long drawl. She slowly shook her head to emphasize her answer too.

He laughed a bit more. Kim was a cute drunk. She was not as intimidating now as she was when he was watching her work the room, moving about with a purpose and disarming any guest that she came across with her numerous intangible weapons. She seemed like an ordinary girl while drunk, not _the_ Kim Possible.

"Well, maybe you should call anyway. I'll vouch for you that you're all right," he offered with a smile as he leaned onto the bar, resting his elbow on the countertop.

"I could have the president vouch for me and she'll still worry," Kim replied, laughing again. She could not control the laugh, she silently realized, but that did not help her stop.

"Well, at least you're loved enough for someone to worry about," he remarked with a slight shrug.

Kim nodded and smiled. She really did want to call, but she felt like she needed to get her act together before that. She took a deep breath with the hope that would help. She was about to bite the bullet and just call, but she was suddenly flanked on her right side, distracted from her task now.

"Hey there," a sultry voice with a British accent said, turning Kim's head as if it was on a string.

Kim was suddenly looking at a gorgeous redhead in a sleek little black dress. For a moment, her eyes went wide, stunned apparently. The bartender's jaw looked ready to hit the floor too. What he and the hero were looking at was a shapely woman with long, flowing crimson hair that went to the middle of her back. Her sapphire blue eyes seemed to beckon Kim and her full, painted red lips seemed to beg for kisses.

"Um…hi," Kim said lamely. If her tone was a person, it would be a corpse.

"I've been waiting all night to meet you," the woman said, accent still going, so she did not seem to be faking it. She seemed to purr as she spoke too. The bartender was ready to turn into puddle of goo for her.

"Meet me?" Kim's mind seemed to forget that the whole night was about selling her and Global Justice to countries around the world. She spoke as if she did not understand why anyone would want to meet her.

"Yes. You are Kim Possible, are you not?" she asked, as if she did not know. She put a manicured finger to her cheek to look thoughtful, as if trying to figure out if she had made a mistake. While making that move, she slide one of her arms underneath her breasts and rested the opposite elbow on that arm. She was now pushing her breasts up and getting attention for it.

"Oh, yeah. Yes, I am," Kim answered confidently. Sure, her brain was a little foggy, but she was sure that she was Kim Possible at the least.

"It is a pleasure. I'm Dawn," the woman introduced herself.

If Kim was a bit sharper at the moment, she would have noticed that a surname had been left out of the introduction. She also would have noticed the lustful gaze in Dawn's deep blue eyes and called Dawn on just what was going on; it was not like it was new behavior to Kim, after all. Instead, she just reached out and shook the woman's hand. Dawn smiled slightly, looking a bit like a demon, but that went right by Kim.

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked Dawn because he noticed the expression.

"Some space would be nice," she replied in her dignified little accent, which made the words seem less rude to him surprisingly enough.

The bartender bristled for a brief, shocked by her words. He waited to see if Kim was going to say something, but she was busy looking down at her phone, obviously still pondering if she should call home or not. He stepped away, but did not go too far.

"Hard to believe I'm standing so close to a hero," Dawn commented as she turned her attention back to Kim. Once again, her voice had a hint of a purr to it.

"It's no big," Kim replied with a shrug. "So, who are you?" she asked curiously. She had not called home yet because she was still a bit bothered with causing some worry. She figured that she would be fine and it would be unfair to cause any concern when she was going to be all right anyway.

"Well, in one way, I'm the thing that you need," Dawn said in low, seductive whisper as she leaned in closer, staring Kim right in the eye. She put a hand on Kim's leg, upon the thigh. Her fingertips pressed in just a little bit shy of the inside of Kim's leg.

The hero was not so drunk that something so blatant would go by her. It was not the first time that someone tried to seduce her. She found that her little bit of fame gained her enough groupies for her to be concerned. When it first started, it went over her head; she was naïve to it. She was very aware of it now, though.

Kim almost fell on her face trying to get out of her seat. She moved away from Dawn, who merely followed her. Dawn cornered Kim, pressing her into a wall. Kim's head was spinning from moving too quickly for her own good. So for a moment, she was trapped.

Dawn pushed her body slightly into Kim's slender form. Their bodies pressed against each other, much too close for Kim to be comfortable. Dawn leaned in, her cheek nearly touching Kim's face. Her breath disturbed Kim's skin, causing her to shudder. Dawn took that as a good sign.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Dawn suggested in a low, husky voice. "You can do anything you want to me."

Kim's brain jumpstarted again thanks to that insane question. "I can't. I've got to go. I've got to call my girlfriend," she replied hurriedly.

"Why? You could just as easily leave with me. I'll be all that you need for the night, all that you ever want. I'll do things to you that she'd never imagine and let you do things to me that you only imagined," Dawn said and she seemed to move in for a kiss.

The hero got herself together enough to escape Dawn's weight. She moved away, heading for the door. Dawn pursued her, despite being brushed off. She was on a mission, after all. She reached out for Kim, who had finally worked up the courage to call home. She had been shaken up enough to where she figured that she better call home.

"Hey, Shego," Kim greeted her girlfriend, still speaking low. She was trying her best to downplay her drunken state.

"Hey, Kimmie. I'm glad you called. Your little party over?" Shego inquired, sounding almost like she missed Kim. She actually did.

"Yeah, I'm headed back to my hotel room now," Kim informed her. She did not notice her stalker coming up behind her.

"Actually, she's headed to my hotel room," Dawn said confidently, loud enough for Shego to hear. She practically snaked around Kim to speak into her phone.

"Pumpkin, who the hell was that?" the pale woman demanded to know. Her girlfriend better not be headed back to any woman's hotel room or there was going to be Hell to pay!

"Some woman that won't leave me alone. I'm going to lose her and then I'll call you back when I get to my room," Kim promised as she had to slide away from Dawn by dipping her shoulders.

"All right," Shego agreed.

The call was disconnected and it was never returned. Kim woke up the next day with a throbbing headache, telling her that she was drunker than she thought last night. She was still in her dress, and alone, in her hotel room.

* * *

Next time: Kim has a good day ruined with a shocking surprise.


	2. She said I am the one

I don't own these characters; Disney does. I also don't own the song "Dirty Diana," which the first chapter is based on. "Dirty Diana" as far as I know belongs to Michael Jackson. The rest of the story is based on "Billy Jean," which also belongs to Michael Jackson.

A/N: This is where ignoring biology comes in handy. It's just easier to do because it opens up for spontaneous things to happen and cause some trouble. If you can't ignore basic biology, this is not the fic for you. But, if you like complete and utter nonsense, feel free to stick around.

"_She was more like a beauty queen from the movie scene/ I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one/ who would dance on the floor in the round/ She said I am the one…_" Michael Jackson, Billie Jean.

2: She said I am the one

Over a year later…

Kim yawned as she sat up in bed, causing the ebony-colored comforter to fall from her body. She scratched the top of her head while waiting for her eyes to adjust to being open. She glanced to her right once her eyes were good to go and saw that she was alone in bed. She was not surprised by that since she could smell breakfast cooking in the front of the apartment.

"Breakfast sounds nice," Kim decided as she rolled her shoulders to work the stiffness out of them.

The redhead eased out of the king-sized bed, which was covered in a black spread. Despite the dark covers on the bed, the room was rather light. The walls were beige and the floor was made out of light wood. The furniture, like the dressers and nightstand, were also beige. Adding to that, the curtains were open, so sunlight was pouring in and bouncing off of the walls, making the bedroom practically light up. If the light was any indication of things, it was going to be a good day.

Kim was dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a lime green button-down shirt. The shirt hardly went to her mid-thigh, but it was very comfortable. It felt like the cloth was constantly hugging her, loving her with her girlfriend's aura, which it seemed to be coated in.

She walked out barefoot into the rest of the large penthouse apartment, having to go down a flight of stairs to be in the main area of the house. She saw that the blinds were drawn in front of the balcony, letting wonderful sunlight pour into the place, bathing it in lovely bright light. The shine set off the light-colored walls and light wood that was all over the apartment, just as it did in the bedroom.

She made her way to the kitchen, which was a straight line from the stairs. She hardly made a sound as her feet hit against the cold hardwood and yet her mate was well aware that she was coming. Shego hardly moved as slender arms snaked around her waist and a familiar warmth pressed against her back.

"Morning, cupcake," Shego greeted Kim without turning her attention away from the pan that she was tending to. She smiled just a bit from the body contact of the redhead, but it was hard to tell since she was trying to hide it.

"Morning, sweetheart," Kim replied while nuzzling her face into her lover's shoulder blade. The cuddling made the pale woman purr a little.

"You're so affectionate in the morning," Shego commented as Kim continued on after a few seconds.

"You just feel so good," the redhead replied with a content smile. She took a moment and inhaled her girlfriend's scent. "Smell good too, good enough to eat," Kim mumbled that last part because she went back to snuggling her face in Shego's shoulder.

Shego smiled a little to herself, understanding what Kim said despite the fact that it was said into her body. "Well, you really need to give me some space or I'll end up burning breakfast. I don't wanna send you to the office with nothing in your little tummy," she remarked.

Lighthearted laughter echoed through the kitchen. "You're always trying to take care of me when it's already well known that I can do anything," the younger woman bragged as she rested her cheek against Shego's back.

"Except make the perfect omelet."

"Which is why I keep you around."

The older woman rolled her eyes and scoffed lightly. Kim finally let her lover go and went to the refrigerator. She pulled out some orange juice and poured two glasses. She placed those on their small table in the corner of the kitchen while Shego finished up with making breakfast. Kim went to the door to get the paper as her lover put their food on the table.

"Here ya go, sweetheart," Kim said while handing the newspaper to Shego. She also took the time to kiss Shego on the cheek as a delayed greeting.

Kim did not read the papers anymore. She found that she already knew more about the world than she liked when she was out in it, so when she was in her home, she liked to pretend that the world was full of sunshine and rainbows. Shego teased her about much of the time, which was expected, but she did understand Kim's reasoning behind it. It was nice to be able to check work at the door and just be content in the house.

"Thanks," Shego replied and she grabbed up Kim before the redhead could make it to the opposite end of the small table.

"Shego!" Kim yelped as she was yanked down onto her mate's lap. She almost sounded like she was surprised.

"What? You knew you weren't going to get away when you're walking around me in that shirt," the raven-haired woman remarked with a devilish smile. She rested her hand on Kim's bare, toned thigh. Her fingertips ghosted across the peach-colored flesh, giving Kim an idea of what was coming.

"You talk about me being affectionate in the morning," Kim retorted, even though she did make herself comfortable on the green-skinned woman.

"Well, it helps me get my head together before I go into work. I don't know what's worse, dealing with Doctor D all day or dealing with everyone else."

Kim scoffed. "Aw, you know you like being around Drakken," she taunted with a half-smirk.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't like being around Drakken and if you tell anybody otherwise I'll tell the whole world you still sleep with Pandaroo!" Shego threatened. Never mind the fact that she was one that brought Kim a new Pandaroo.

The redhead let out a dramatic gasp. "You wouldn't!" Her face was covered in pretend horror.

"I would. Just because I'm not on the wrong side of the law anymore doesn't mean I'm not evil," Shego commented with a smirk.

Kim quickly thought of a statement to counter that. "You wouldn't because if you do, I'll never wear this shirt again!"

Shego balked at the very idea; her eyes looked ready to fall out of her skull for a second more than she liked. She loved seeing Kim in her clothing. She was not sure why that was, but she did know that it turned her on and there was no way in hell that she was going to allow it to stop.

Kim knew that she won the playful argument, so she decided to enjoy being close to Shego. She leaned against Shego's shoulder; her back was slightly touching against the wall that was next to them. Shego embraced her with one hand while the other hand remained on Kim's slim thigh.

They loved the morning because of moments like that one. Once they left the apartment, life was often hectic and annoying. When they got back in at night, they often griped to each other about other people's stupidity that they had to put up with during the day. But, in the morning, all of that was behind them and they could just be at peace with each other before the whole cycle started again.

"You know, I have a business meeting today…" Shego started and then she leaned down to give Kim a soft peck on the mouth.

"Our breakfast'll get cold, though," Kim halfway protested. She knew where Shego was going with her words because it was something that came up somewhat often in their lives.

"So what? You want me to set someone on fire or blast them unconscious into a wall because I didn't get a good dose of Kimmie-loving? You want me to go back to jail, don't you?" Shego pretended to whine while putting some pressure where her hand was on the redhead's leg.

Kim laughed, but was silenced by a deep kiss from Shego. Kim wasted no time returning the kiss while throwing her arms around Shego's neck. Without breaking the kiss, Kim twisted in Shego's hold to end up straddling the pale woman's lap. Shego's hand began wandering from the top of Kim's thigh.

"We'll be late for work doing this," Kim said in a whisper as she pulled away for just a bit of air.

"So? I'm my own boss and your work day doesn't start until you show up. So, shut up and let me work. Not like you're not going to enjoy yourself," Shego replied before going in for another scorching kiss.

Kim could not argue that and just went with the flow as usual, returning the kiss with her own rising fire. Breakfast was left looking good, but growing cold while they made a mess of the table. They then took their time in getting ready for work, even though they were rather late already. Shego had gotten Kim into the bad habit of being lazier when late rather than rushing. By Shego's logic it was because "You're already late and rushing isn't going to cure that ill. Might as well take it easy."

* * *

Kim walked toward her office at the Global Justice main building. She was trying to act natural. She had an air about her where if she acted like nothing was wrong most people would not question her, even higher ranking members of Global Justice.

She was dressed in casual clothing because there was no real dress code at GJ. Most people just chose to wear stiff suits, which Kim figured went with most of their stiff personalities. She was not sure where Doctor Director found many of her agents, but she was starting to believe that some scientists might just be cloning one very boring person, giving them plastic surgery to change the faces, and sending them to work for Global Justice.

The redhead then sensed that she was coming close to a problem that she was not ready to deal with. She looked around for a means of escape and found that she was in a part of the hall with smooth walls and no air vents to climb into anyway. Damn it, she thought. She was about to be busted by the one person that always saw right through her confident stride.

"Agent Possible, glad you managed to make it in this morning," Doctor Director commented dryly as she came from the opposite end of the hall. With those simple and true words, she started up the little game that she played with her top agent.

"I was trying to get here on time, but…" Kim trailed off, mentally going through her list of excuses that covered up the fact that she could not say _"I'm late because I was spread out naked on my breakfast table._" Well, she could say it, but then that would start a whole new list of problems. Her brain was telling her that she used all of the believable excuses a long time ago and Doctor Director would not believe the ones that she used on her underlings.

"Take your time. I'm sure this one'll be priceless," Betty remarked, successfully fighting off a smile that was trying to cut its way into her stern expression.

The director had heard some of Kim's crazier explanations for her lateness. Her favorite so far was, "I was on my way when I was suddenly attacked by ninjas, dozens and dozens of ninjas" and the fact that it was said with such a straight face only added to the insanity. Sure, it could happen, but considering the fact that Doctor Director knew Kim and Kim's mate fairly well, she was very aware of why Kim was often late. She was preparing herself to one day have Kim just blurt out the truth to her; she knew that she had to get ready for it because she wanted to shock Kim by not reacting when it occurred.

Kim searched her mind for something worth saying, but found herself muttering the first dumb thing that came to mind. It did not help matters that she spoke in a rush when she finally did respond. "Shego almost cut her hand off while making breakfast. I had to bandage it and make sure she was all right."

Betty's eye twitched because she was holding in her laughter. Kim could do many things, but telling a good lie was not one of them; that was one of the reasons why she was not in the intelligence-gathering section of GJ. Not that GJ was supposed to be doing intelligence gathering, but as long as no one said anything, Betty figured that they were all safe.

"Look, just dock my pay like a normal boss. Don't make me go through this every time I'm late!" Kim griped indignantly while throwing her hands up in the air when she noticed the eye twitch. She knew what that meant, after all.

Betty finally took a moment to laugh, a brief chuckle. "Why dock your pay when this is so much more entertaining? Shego almost cut her hand off? Oh, that's priceless. You made my morning with that." The sad part was that she was being serious. Now, she would be able to make it through her meeting with some of her less creative agents.

Kim frowned and continued on her way now that the director was done messing with her. She was the only agent that Doctor Director bothered in such a way. None of the other agents even knew the brown-haired woman had a sense of humor. She wished that it was still a mystery to her since not only was she the only one to see it, but was also the number-one target. But, since Doctor Director had taken her under her wing, Kim had been seeing all kinds of different sides of the woman.

"Hey, guys," Kim said brightly with a smile as she entered her division's main office. If Kim ran her division in any more of a casual fashion, her agents would come to work in slippers and bathrobes.

"Hey, boss," the five agents that worked under Kim muttered.

They were all hanging around the lounge/office space that was set aside for them. Three of them were on the two sofas; the extra person was lying on the top of one of the couches. One fellow was parked on the floor with a book over his head; Kim would have thought that he was sleeping if only he had not greeted her. The fifth was at least sitting in a chair at a table in the corner, but she was painting her nails, so that did not make her much better than her colleagues. They were slackers, that was for sure, but they were also efficient when they were out in the field. They were sort of like Ron, but there were five of them, and they were not really as goofy as he was.

"Where _is_ Ron?" Kim wondered aloud as she looked around for her sidekick. Yes, he was still her sidekick. He was happy to fill that role considering all of the work that Kim had to do with her new job. He did not have to do anything aside for show up, do his thing, and go home. No paperwork, late nights, or GJ meetings to clutter up his schedule. And then to top everything off, he got a regular paycheck.

"Called. Said he was stuck in traffic."

Kim sighed and shook her head. Ron went with more conventional lies about why he was late. He once used the "ninja attack" excuse, but unfortunately Yori was with him at the time and blew his lie out of the water by innocently saying that she did not see any ninjas. From then on, he made a mental note to not tell lies with Yori around.

Yori was not am official part of Kim's division like Ron was. The professional ninja was just that: a professional ninja. She had a contract with Kim for the moment, giving her an excuse to work with Ron and be close to Hana. They typically extended the contract every year as a formality and to make sure that Yori did not get into any trouble with Yamanouchi for being away without a "good" reason.

Yori and Ron had a romantic relationship that had been blooming since Kim and Ron went their separate ways. The best friends had ended their relationship when Kim went off to college overseas and Ron found that he had a lot of issues that he needed to work through since tapping into his mystical monkey powers.

Ron had gone to the one place that he knew would help him understand the powers: Yamanouchi. He wanted answers in regards to the powers, like why he could not totally control himself or his anger if he used them. He also needed to work through the fact that he had taken two lives with the powers. Sure, they were two evil aliens that were destroying the planet and planning to mount Kim on the wall as a trophy, but he still killed them. That was just too deep for him and he was not sure where to begin dealing with it.

Yori was there for him while Kim was at school. Yori actually understood him more than Kim on his issues, even though Kim had once almost lost herself. The redhead was able to deal with her problems on her own, but Ron needed the support, support that Kim was unable to give him from so far away because being there on the phone and being their physically were two completely different things.

The best friends' romance was strained from the distance and Ron drifted toward Yori while Kim just drifted, becoming more social than ever before. Being best friends, they understood that the distance had not been good for the relationship and they ended that part of their relationship. But, their friendship was eternal and they fell right back into that whenever they were near each other.

"We got anything?" Kim asked her crew. She had to ask them or they would sit there all day, even if they got an assignment. Hard to believe that they were all the best in their fields, but Kim would only work with people that were top-notch.

"Nah," they all answered.

"Okay. And please, don't move if Doctor Director comes in. I love it when she thinks the whole elite Enforcers group is dead," Kim commented sarcastically.

"No problem, boss." They had been busted more than a dozen times in their "relaxing" positions by the director and chewing them out only seemed to make them lazier.

Kim chuckled a bit more as she went to the back room, which was her office. It was a decent-sized space with a window at the back. She had not gotten around to changing the colors of the place and since it was a part of GJ HQ before she arrived, it was mandatory that it was coated in dull blue colors…well, it seemed like it was mandatory anyway considering how the rest of the building was decorated.

She was leader the elite Enforcers, but she also ran the entire Enforcers division, with some help from Wade. The Enforcer Unit of Global Justice really was just like an extension of Team Possible and it was doing just as well as Team Possible used to. The world was grateful for them.

Kim did not even make it to her desk before her much-updated Kimmunicator went off. It was the size of a wristwatch. She hit a button on it and a little hologram of Wade came up. Wade being almost twenty now made his hologram look a lot different from when he first started messing with the technology nearly a decade ago. The hologram looked different simply because Wade looked different.

Wade slimmed down over the years. He was growing his hair longer, keeping it in cornrow braids. A mustache was coming in, but he did not seem to know if he wanted to keep it or not, so he kept trimming it.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim greeted him.

"Um…Kim, you wouldn't happen to read a magazine called Famous would you?" he asked curiously, sounding almost nervous.

"Uh…no. Why?" she countered. An eyebrow gracefully arched into the air.

"No reason!" he clearly lied. "Uh, Shego doesn't read it, does she?" he inquired since he knew that Shego typically passed her time by reading magazines.

"I dunno. She reads whatever she can get her hands on if she's bored enough. Why?" Kim pressed, a determined glint in her eyes.

"Uh…" Wade was not sure how to say what he needed to say, but he was spared from just chickening out thanks to one of Kim's subordinates.

"Oh, my god, boss! Have you seen this?" a female agent hollered as she burst into Kim's office. One of the things about running such a casual office was that people often forgot any manners that their parents might have taught them when they were younger, like knocking. Wade could guess what the outburst was about and took the time to disconnect before Kim turned her attention back to him.

Kim whipped around to see what her agent was talking about. She turned to see a magazine being shoved in her face. For a moment, she was about to yell at the excitable young woman, whose name was Melanie, for her space issues, but then she noticed what Melanie wanted her to see.

"What the hell?!" Kim hollered as she snatched the magazine and reread the article title to make sure she was getting angry for a good reason. Yeah, she read it right and had a reason to get angry, her mind assured her. Kim then suddenly tossed the magazine to the floor and rushed to the door.

"Boss, where ya going?" Melanie called while watching the redhead flee the scene.

The Enforcers' leader did not respond. She needed to get to Shego before the pale woman saw that magazine. She was not sure what she was going to say, but she knew that she needed to be there before Shego saw that article or someone said something to her about it.

* * *

Shego yawned as she made it out of a board meeting. She was not sure what she had been thinking when she agreed to go into business with Drakken, but she knew that it was annoying. Yes, it was annoying, but it was damn profitable, even though it meant that she occasionally had to do actual work.

Drakken had decided to open a business after getting some recognition for his genius years ago. He pretty much just sold his inventions. Some things were for the public and other things he had private contracts for. Shego mostly did contract negations for him; she could be very persuasive.

She still had to put up with Drakken's ranting more often than not. He seemed to just like talking, especially to her. She still ignored him most of the time and often put down a lot of his ideas. Hey, some things the man came up with just were too complicated to make it out of his imagination and he needed to know that, in her opinion. Other things he came up with were just plain stupid and he needed to know that too in her opinion.

She was on her way to talk with him right now. She went to his ridiculously large office and he was on the phone. She decided to wait for him. She sat down on the edge of his huge desk after she picked up a magazine that was resting peacefully on the coffee-table near the cushy sofa. She flipped through it, but did not get very far as Drakken ended his phone call.

Shego turned her attention to the blue-skinned scientist and that was all he needed. He was off yammering about his latest idea and lost Shego a couple of complex steps in. She figured that she would tune back in when he was silent and explain to him why his idea was not feasible. Until then, she turned her attention back to the magazine. She then accidentally cut Drakken off mid-rant.

"What the hell!" Shego screamed in a fury as she shot up from her place on the desk. She then stormed off toward the door, throwing the magazine down forcefully as she moved with a purpose.

"Shego, where are you going?" Drakken called with worry.

"Out!" the heated female replied in a snarl.

Drakken was not sure what to make of Shego's behavior. He happened to glance down at the magazine that Shego had abandoned with such anger. His eyes went wide as he read the title: I Had Kim Possible's Baby.

* * *

Next time: Kim and Shego "discuss" the magazine article and then they meet the woman making the claim.


	3. Oh, no

I don't own these characters; Disney does. I also don't own the song "Dirty Diana," which the first chapter is based on. "Dirty Diana" as far as I know belongs to Michael Jackson. The rest of the story is based on "Billy Jean," which also belongs to Michael Jackson.

A/N: Guys, this story is based in a universe where just having unprotected sex means you run the risk of being pregnant. Gender/sex doesn't matter here. This is why you should abandon all knowledge of biology.

"_She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene/ Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one…_" Michael Jackson, Billie Jean.

3: Oh, no

Shego and Kim were both headed toward each other's jobs, at the same time. So, they obviously missed each other. Fate would not have it any other way, after all.

Since it was an emergency that had them seeking each other out, they went home when they could not find each other at their jobs. Kim got to the apartment first and saw that Shego was not there, which meant that she had time to figure out what she needed to say. First she had to convince herself that she did not need to panic; of course, she did not listen to that sound piece of advice.

Kim paced in the living room, which was one of the few places in the apartment that had carpet. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, but it did not work. She could face off a lot of things in her life, things that would try to kill her on the daily basis, things that would try to take over the world on the daily basis, but her current predicament was not only new to her, but downright insane.

"Why the hell would someone say she had my baby!" Kim begged the ceiling. It did not give her an answer.

She did not understand why a woman would make up such a lie. In all of her years, nothing like that had ever happened to her. A panicked expression flashed through her eyes as she thought about what would happen if Shego saw that article in the magazine. What if Shego believed it!? Kim's heart skipped a couple of beats at that thought.

"Okay, no, no, no. Shego knows I wouldn't cheat on her. I damn sure wouldn't get a girl pregnant!" Kim yelled at the air, but she did not even seem to believe it herself. She was starting to hyperventilate and her eyes darted around the room from just thinking about what would happen if Shego believed that article.

First, Shego would do a lot of screaming if she believed that article, Kim knew that. Hollering at the top of her lungs in anger was sort of Shego's hobby, after all. No crisis would be complete without that.

Then they would get into a verbal fight, which would undoubtedly be followed by a physical fight; it was a consequence from being enemies in their early years and still sparring with each other to stay on top of their game. After Shego got all of her hurtful venting out of the way, and at least one of them would end up battered, bruised, bloody, and beaten, Shego would undoubtedly leave and never return despite the fact that Kim had not gotten anyway pregnant. Well, Kim was pretty sure that she had not gotten anyone pregnant.

"Why would someone even say that? Why would a magazine even print that!" Kim wondered aloud, still in a panic. She brought her hand to her forehead for a second, then dropped it to her side, only to return it to her forehead as she paced a new walkway into the living room carpet.

Kim pulled on her hair a bit when hitting herself in the forehead got old. She was so screwed, her mind kept telling her, even though she knew for a fact that she did not get anyone pregnant. She was quite monogamous…well, since she started going out with Shego, anyway. The point of the matter was that she had not slept with anyone other than Shego for more than two years, so there was no way in Hell that she could have gotten a girl pregnant.

"Okay, okay, okay. Just calm down. Shego knows she's the only one for me. I mean, that's pretty clear, right? I love her, she loves me, everything's cool," Kim tried to assure herself, but it damn sure was not calming her down any more than her last little pep talk had. If her pulse was any indication of things, she was just becoming more frantic.

The redhead then jumped as she heard the front door slam; she nearly leaped out of her skin on that one because of her already anxious state. She guessed that she was about to find out if she was right about Shego loving her or not. If not, well, she had a good run in life, she reminded herself. She thought that because she was pretty sure that Shego was going to at least try to kill her if the plasma-wielder believed the article.

"PRINCESS!" Shego roared like a furious dragon as she made her way into the apartment. She knew that Kim was there since she saw her car parked out in front of the building. And Kim knew that she was all too aware of that article from her tone alone.

Kim turned around to the front of the living room as Shego hit the entrance. The redhead gulped when she saw how upset Shego looked. She appeared downright vengeful with an animalistic scowl on her face and a fire burning in her emerald eyes. Kim would not have been surprised if the background behind her girlfriend went completely black and flames shot up from the ground.

"What. The. Hell!" Shego roared as she stomped over to the redhead. She was one wrong word away from her hands lighting up and going at Kim with a rage that she did not even know she had in her.

"Sweetheart, it's all a damn lie! I swear!" Kim promised, throwing her hands up to show that she did not want to fight. She did not cower back, but she did appear to be ready to run.

"Explain to me, what the hell," Shego ordered sharply as she stood in front of Kim, her breath touching the redhead since they were so close. Her body was tense, ready to snap at any moment.

"Baby, I don't even know!" Kim replied with a long huff, which was directed at the bizarreness of the situation. Why the hell would someone lie about having her baby? Shego was wondering the same thing and Kim not knowing was not helping.

"This crap didn't just come out of the blue, Kimmie. Who the hell is this woman? You slept with her?" Shego demanded to know.

Kim answered immediately and vehemently. "NO!" She was almost insulted that her girlfriend would even ask her that, but she knew that it was going to come up due to the nature of the problem.

"Then what the hell!" Shego begged to know, her expression now a cross between furious and confused. She threw her hands up for a second and then turned her attention completely back to her lover.

"I don't know. I don't know why someone would say something like this. I mean, I haven't been with anyone but you since I hooked up with you. You know that," Kim replied in her own pleading tone. She hoped that Shego knew that.

Shego's hand flexed because of her anger, but she let Kim's words sink in. For as long as they had been in a relationship, she had never considered that Kim might cheat on her. She trusted the petite hero, knowing that she was honest for the most part and even when she did lie, she was not good at it.

"Okay, fine. So, what the hell is this all about?" the pale woman inquired. Her voice was still angry, but it was clear that her rage was no longer directed right at her lover.

"I don't know. I swear I don't know. I don't get why she would say that," Kim answered firmly while putting her hand on her forehead for a moment as if that helped relieve the stress that she was feeling.

"Did you at least read the article for some idea?"

"No. The second I saw the headline, I rushed out to find you. I was going to tell you about it, but I can see you already know," the younger woman pointed out, motioning to her lover for no real reason.

Shego shrugged as her girlfriend pointed out the obvious. She studied Kim's face for a moment, watching to see if the redhead would squirm under her intense green glare. Kim did not move, returning the look with her own powerful, but pleading gaze. The plasma-wielder nodded after a couple of seconds.

"Let's go buy one of these magazines and see what the hell she's talking about," the green-skinned woman suggested. It would more than likely help if they knew the whole story…from the magazine's point of view anyway.

Kim nodded, feeling that was a good idea. They marched out of the apartment, standing almost an inch from each other. They both looked at the space between them, knowing that they should step close to each other, but they could not bring themselves to do it. It was almost as if there was a force-field between them and it stayed that way on their short trip downstairs.

There was a magazine vender right on the end of their block, so they had the magazine that they needed in no time. The walk there and back was silent. Shego clutched the magazine tightly in hand, almost cutting through it with her nails. Kim glanced down at the periodical, paying more attention to it than to anything else. The walk back to the apartment seemed to take an eternity and it seemed like it was a strolled to the gallows.

Kim could not help wondering why some woman would tell such a lie on her. Why claim to be having her baby? _Her_ of all people? She did not understand it. There were much more famous and much richer people in the world. So, why her? It just did not add up to her and was ripping at her brain.

Shego wondered why someone would lie on her Kimmie. Yes, Kim was famous, more so than the redhead ever wanted to admit to being, so maybe the woman was trying to hop on Kim's fame wagon. But, claiming that she had Kim's baby was more than trying to hitch on to the hero's forever-rising star. It was almost a malicious act because it was known that Kim was in a relationship and such news would obviously trouble the relationship, not to mention scandalize Kim. Shego frowned, thinking that she might have almost fallen into some woman's trap.

The former villainess' grip on the magazine tightened for a moment. She ground her teeth together for a moment. Kim began to chew the corner of her mouth.

Once they were in their apartment, they started to realize that the air was stiff and choking. It was then that they thought to close the distance between them, which seemed to set the air right. They curled up on the beige sofa together.

They took a few moments to settle themselves. They willed their tension out of their bodies and relaxed into each other as if it was a normal day. When strain was finally gone, they turned their attention to the magazine.

Shego opened up the publication and flipped to the page. They read the article quietly, finishing at the same time. They were silent for a little while longer, trying to figure out what to say to each other.

"So, you met her at a party?" Shego inquired, trying to sound normal. That was what the woman in the magazine claimed. The woman who only went by the name "Dawn," no surname needed apparently. The green-skinned woman was not sure if it was to cover up her real identity, even though she brazenly posed for a picture, or if that was her actual name.

"I do NOT remember meeting her at any party, especially not the big global meeting last year," Kim huffed, turning her nose up at all of the lies that she believed the article had the nerve to print. She violently folded her arms across her chest, almost as if the action would hurt those that were trying to ruin her good name.

"Well, she claims that when this happened. You sure you don't know her?" Shego asked, just to be certain.

Kim stopped to rack her brain for a moment. She typically had a good memory, even without the formal training from Global Justice. Her brow furrowed, small, cute wrinkles creasing her forehead. Shego had to fight the urge to kiss her; sometimes Kim was too adorable for her own good.

"I still don't remember her. She's lying. I don't know her, so I know I never slept with her," the globe-trotting hero declared soundly.

"You sure?" Shego pressed the issue.

"I'm totally sure!" Kim proclaimed confidently, looking her lover dead in the eye.

Olive faced emerald; the olive was hard as diamond while the emerald softened into something that a marshmallow would have envied. Shego nodded and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Kim smiled a bit to herself, happy to be out of hot water it seemed; she certainly hated getting heat from Shego since third degree burns could seriously follow.

"Why the hell would she tell such outrageous lies?" Kim muttered in a hurt tone as she turned to cuddle into Shego's shoulder.

"Who the hell knows? I'd say maybe she's trying to hurt you for whatever reason, but that's just weird since you don't know her. Are you sure you don't know her? I mean, maybe she's a girl you slighted in college or something and don't try to act like that never happened," the pale woman replied while rubbing her lover's lower back.

"I would never!" Kim said in an overly dramatic fashion.

Shego scoffed and rolled her eyes. Kim was a wild woman in college and they both knew that. After all, they started up a real friendship when Kim was in college after they accidentally ran into each other one day. She got to see first hand Kim's transformation from awkward straight girl to a player lesbian. Okay, so she might have helped that transformation some, but the point was that it was quite plausible that Kim might have pissed Dawn off in the past by not going out with her or something like that.

"I know you wouldn't, but for argument's sake, let's say you might have. Does she look like familiar to you?" the older woman asked. She wanted to cover all their bases and try to figure out why Dawn was making such strong claims about her girlfriend.

"Nope. You?" Kim countered, since Shego had had no shame in going to college parties with Kim back then, so they basically knew the same people.

The older woman shook her head. "Not at all. Well, I guess we need to get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah. I guess I'll get Wade on the case to find Dawn and with luck she'll talk to me."

"Us," Shego corrected her girl.

"Us?"

"Hell, yeah, she's going to meet us. I'm not going to let you go out and meet a girl that claims she had your baby and is trying to screw up our thing. So, she'll be meeting us and I'll be making sure she stops telling this damn lie before I have to break her—" Shego would have kept going, but the redhead cut in.

"I get the idea, babe, and I don't think we need that much violence in the first meeting. Hold it for at least the second or third or I might think you like her," Kim joked with a teasing smile.

Shego laughed a bit and then a half-smirk settled onto her face. "So, I'm guessing my violence should only be directed towards you?"

"Well, if you wanna go to jail for domestic abuse, sure."

"I am all about domestic abuse," Shego remarked with a dead serious expression on her face. "I'm always kicking your butt, after all."

"Yeah, when you sleep and dream at night."

The couple went back and forth like that for a while, mostly to make sure that the crisis was now under control. Once they felt comfortable with each other and the situation, Kim decided to get in touch with Wade while Shego went to order some food for them. Wade's hologram showed up as Kim activated her Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Kim," Wade greeted her and he sounded a bit awkward, which alerted Kim that he knew what was going on.

"You've seen the article, haven't you?" Kim deadpanned.

"Melanie wouldn't shut up about it. The whole GJ complex probably knows by now," Wade commented. He knew about it earlier, but Melanie needed to tell someone…well, someone first anyway. So, she told him and then she more than likely told whoever she ran into because that was how she was.

"Knowing Melanie, the whole damn North American continent might know by now. How a girl with a mouth that big could be a spy is beyond me, even now. But, since you know the score, I need you to find this woman, this 'Dawn.'"

"Why?" he asked, sounding almost suspicious.

"Because I want to know why she's telling these lies about me. I don't even know her, yet she claims to have my baby. To hell with that!" Kim huffed, showing obvious signs of her years with Shego.

"No problem. I'll get back to you as soon as I find her and set up a meeting for you. Cool?"

"Spanking."

The two bid each other farewell and Wade's hologram vanished. Kim turned her attention to Shego, who was still on the house phone. The redhead marched over to her and embraced her. Shego smiled a bit, but did not allow herself to be distracted from getting them some food. Kim was just happy that things seemed to be normal between her and her lover.

--(New day)

Kim felt a strange mixture of anxiety and anger coursing through her as she got out of Shego's car. Shego had insisted on driving, just looking for something to be bitchy about, only showing that she was feeling the same way as Kim. They were going to meet up with Dawn, the woman that claimed that she had Kim's baby.

Despite the fact that Kim was completely certain that she had never even seen Dawn before, she was still nervous, which Shego was picking up on and it was not helping her mood. The raven-haired female feared that she might have jumped the gun in believing the redhead since she was behaving so on edge. What if Kim had slept with Dawn? What if that was Kim's baby? Shego had to shake those questions away while reminding herself that Kim was honest and a bad liar, meaning she was telling the truth when she said that she did not know Dawn. Or at least, she did not remember meeting Dawn.

The couple scanned their destination, a little corner café, and found the person they needed to see. They took in their surroundings before moving, as if they thought they might be ambushed or they were walking into a trap. They noticed a few people around eyeing Dawn, focusing on her, but they could tell that the looks from those people would not affect them. Those people were admiring her; the couple frowned in disgust at the same time.

They made their way to her and sat down without a word exchanged between them. Dawn looked surprised, as if they had just appeared in front of her; they might as well have with the silent way that they had come over. She settled back into her seat, though as they made themselves comfortable.

Shego frowned as she took in the sight of the woman in person. Dawn was quite the attractive redhead with noticeable curves in all the right places and enchanting sapphire blue eyes. Seeing a picture of her made Shego consider that Kim might have slept with her, but seeing her in person was making her figure that the only way that Kim had not slept with her was if they had actually never met. Shego actually wanted to deck her just for having the nerve to look so good and either taking Kim from her one night or wrecking Kim's name, whichever one was the truth.

"Kim, it's nice to see you again," Dawn commented with a rather evil smile, which did not go by the couple. They knew evil looks quite well, after all. Her eyes seemed to shine as she flashed them that demonic expression.

The sound of her voice seemed to catch more people's attention. Her voice was as lovely as she was. The eyes on her now showed envy; apparently, folks wished that they were in Kim's place to be the object of the redhead's attention. Idiots, Shego thought. She wished that anyone else was in Kim's place too, though.

"I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before in my life," Kim stated soundly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, no? You saw me at that big GJ event where you were all begging for countries to allow you to run through borders without any cares toward their sovereignty," Dawn remarked with what should have been a charming British accent. Her attitude was cutting the charming bit off at the knees, yet still she had admirers.

"Could you sound a little more bitter? Why not just wear a damn sign that says 'I hate when bad guys get what's coming to them' at this rate?" Shego remarked with an attitude of her own. She was burning up with rage now because Dawn was beautiful, had a nice accent, and was being a total bitch. It seemed so likely that her little Kimmie had slept with Dawn and the only thing saving Shego from fully believing that was just that Kim had said otherwise.

"And who invited you?" Dawn inquired curiously, turning her attention to the former villainess.

"I invited my damn self. I'm a big girl. Now, what're these lies you're spreading about my princess? Like hell she'd ever touch a bitch like you," Shego declared loudly, which caught even more folks' attention.

"I don't know about that. She's with you, after all," Dawn remarked, a smug look gracing her features.

"'Cause I'm hot," Shego countered while holding up her hand and a spark of green plasma danced off of her fingers.

"That doesn't scare me," Dawn said with steel in her voice. The look in her eyes backed up her words.

Kim decided to chime in before Shego came back with some other smartass comment. After all, under the right conditions, Shego could go on for hours. It was all a part of her desire to get the last word in. besides, there was also the chance that if Dawn said the wrong thing, the former villainess would go for her jugular.

"Look, Dawn, why are you spreading all of these lies around? You know I've never slept with you and you damn sure didn't have my baby," Kim stated.

"But I did," Dawn insisted calmly, smiling again. She looked like a snake to the couple.

Kim was about to argue against that, but Dawn stopped paying her any mind for a moment. Dawn went into her purse, which was in her lap, and pulled out a picture. She slid the picture across the table to Kim. The hero wasted no time in looking down at the picture; Shego joined her. After a few seconds, their expressions nearly fell to the ground with enough force to register as an earthquake.

"That's our little girl," Dawn said proudly.

The couple could not believe what they were looking at. The little girl in the photo, a cute tiny baby, just happened to have Kim's eyes, as far as they could tell. Was it true? Had Kim actually slept with Dawn? If so, why the hell could she not remember the woman at all?

* * *

Next time: Shego and Dawn banter back and forth while Kim is in shell-shock. And then Dawn starts more trouble.


	4. She caused a scene

I don't own these characters; Disney does. I also don't own the song "Dirty Diana," which the first chapter is based on. "Dirty Diana" as far as I know belongs to Michael Jackson. The rest of the story will be based on "Billy Jean," which also belongs to Michael Jackson.

"_She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me/ then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)…"_ Michael Jackson, Billie Jean.

4: She caused a scene

Kim and Shego were silent for a moment as they sat there, staring at a picture of a baby that was supposed to be Kim's daughter. The child had eyes that were just like Kim's in the picture. For a moment, they both did think, what if it was Kim's baby? After all, those were Kim's eyes; then again, it could just be the fact that the idea was put in their head and they were imposing the idea on the picture.

Kim was stuck with her eyes on the picture, though. Her body started shaking severely as she looked down at the photo. Her arms trembled as she clutched the photo in a death-grip, wrinkling the picture around the edges. Her legs were bouncing while her stomach was turning itself inside out. Her guts were churning against each other, and she felt the urge to burst into tears and throw up at the same time.

"Did I really do this?" the redhead asked herself, speaking in her own mind.

Kim could not help wondering, had she really cheated on Shego? Had she slept with Dawn, the baby's mother? Dawn was claiming that she had; in fact, Dawn had gone far beyond that and was saying to reporters in popular magazines that she had had Kim's baby. Kim's heart raced as all sorts of emotions raged through her.

Shego was surprisingly the calm one, despite the fact that she was sitting at a café and looking at a picture of a child that could be her lover's. To make matters stranger, she was sitting across from the woman that claimed to have had her Kimmie's baby. No matter what, if it was true or if it was a vicious lie, Shego figured that she should have been going over the table and ripping out Dawn's throat, but instead, she was just sitting there with zen-like calmness. She guessed that she was so outraged that she could not even find it in her to be outwardly pissed.

"This is bullshit," Shego said plainly, rolling her eyes to dismiss the photo. It was just that in her opinion; nothing more than complete and utter bullshit. She was going to continue to believe Kim's denial of even knowing Dawn until some hard evidence proved otherwise and Kim stated soundly that she did not even know Dawn.

"Oh, you think so?" Dawn inquired in her English accent with a smug look on her face. It made Shego want to set fire her in that chair, but the former villainess held off.

"You flash one picture of a green-eyed baby that we don't even know is yours and expect us to just believe you had Kim's baby? Please, I call bullshit once more," the green-skinned woman replied, rolling her eyes to show her disbelief. She also made a dismissive hand gesture.

"You must be Kim's lover or something, huh?" Dawn deduced, still looking quite like an evil vixen.

"Took you this long to figure that out? You must be a Rhodes scholar," the pale woman commented sarcastically, not even bothering to waste her time looking at the irksome woman across from her.

Dawn frowned for a second, but then quickly built her defenses back up. She eyed Shego as if sizing her up, which caught the plasma-wielder's attention. Shego turned to look at Dawn, just for the foreigner to see the expression in her eyes. There was a look in those emerald eyes that dared her to bring it on. She did not back down.

"Oh, how this betrayal must hurt you, to realize that you're not enough woman for Kim," the redheaded Englishwoman countered.

Shego rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. "Please, you couldn't equal me if there were a thousand of you. Why don't you just stop trying to ruin Kimmie's credibility before I have to shove a Frenchman down your limey throat."

Dawn's eyes flashed with brief anger, but she quickly regained her composure. "I'm Scottish," she informed the former thief.

"Call somebody that gives a fuck," Shego retorted viciously, her lip curled into a tight snarl and her eyebrows bent together. "Come on, princess. You don't have to sit here and take this crap from a lying bitch that's only looking to ruin your life and get you to take care of a baby whose real parent wisely jumped ship when they realized this limey prick is a lying bitch."

"Lying?" Dawn shrieked indignantly; a passerby might have thought that Shego insulted the woman's mother from the way that she sounded. "You're merely vexed with the fact that Kim lay in my arms until the sun rose that morning a year ago while you were miles away physically and undoubtedly just as far away in your so-called lover's mind." The smirk on her face had to be the look of pure evil.

It was Shego's turn to be insulted and resentful. Her blood boiled and her jaw tensed to the point where she was in danger of shattering her teeth. She made two tight fists that were out of view thanks to the table. Her nails bit into her palm, drawing little drips of blood, but she did not even think about that.

"Kimmie would never sleep with such a cheap bitch," Shego declared soundly, not caring that she was starting to cause a scene and getting quite a good audience for it.

"You mean like you?" Dawn countered, starting to get worked up herself considering the fact that she had been called a "bitch" more times with more venom in less than five minutes than she ever had been before.

"Fuck you," Shego replied simply and deliberately. Clever insults be damned. She did not feel like putting up with the Scottish woman.

"Ah, that brilliant American wit," Dawn taunted the pale woman. She had a mocking look on her face with a frown marring her smooth face.

"Like I would waste the brain cells in trying to insult you anyway. God did the job for me anyway by making you look like that. I don't have time to waste on a liar looking for attention. Come on, Kimmie," Shego urged her girlfriend for a second time because she did feel like they were wasting their time there. Dawn was a liar, plain and simple to her.

Kim was still in a state of shellshock. She was clutching the photo tightly, and her fingertips were white from her grip. Her arms were still shaking, but her face was stiff and still. She was staring blankly at the picture of the baby, but she did not even see the image anymore; she did not even know what was going on around her now. She was trying to go through every memory that she had to make sure that she had not slept with Dawn because the baby had her eyes.

"I couldn't have…" Kim whispered to herself, her voice shaking as much as her hands were. Someone who did not know what was going on might have assumed that Kim accidentally killed someone from the way that she was reacting.

Shego scowled because of how upset her lover was. She stood up sharply and grabbed Kim by the hand. She yanked Kim away from the café, pulling her down the street. Kim did not look back, but Shego did and noticed Dawn smirking. The former villainess frowned deeper.

"That wicked bitch," Shego growled to herself as she tried to get Kim as far away from that vile Scot.

The raven-haired woman got the redhead back to her car. She had to force Kim into the passenger seat and even had to snatch the picture out of Kim's hand because the younger woman was still holding it. She violently flung the picture to the ground, stepping on it as she moved around the car. She then got into the driver's seat, but she did not start the car. She turned her attention to her girlfriend.

"Kimmie, look at me," Shego said in a low, but forceful tone. The command was not obeyed. "Damn it, Princess, look at me!" she ordered harshly and loudly.

The shout seemed to snap Kim out of her stupor. She shook her head a bit while Shego grabbed her around the shoulders with just a little bit of force. Shego turned Kim around, forcing the GJ agent to look at her. Kim's eyes were wide with shock and she looked on the verge of tears.

"Cupcake, listen to me, that woman is just screwing with you. She's looking to ruin your reputation and that's all. There's no proof that that baby is yours. Hell, there's no proof that that's even her baby. Okay?" Shego pointed out.

The older woman wanted to touch on the fact that the bitch was obviously playing at something horrible just to hurt Kim because of the way that Dawn smirked as they were leaving. The haughty air around Dawn seemed to prove that she was liar, to Shego anyway. Kim did not seem to notice.

"But…the eyes…" the redheaded GJ agent muttered, sounding almost as if she was horrified by the sight.

"Princess, a lot of people in this world have green eyes. I don't think you helped create all of those people too, right?" Shego asked, hoping to use logic to help her lover get a grip on things.

"No…" Kim answered a bit hesitantly.

"Okay then. That woman, she doesn't have any proof and she's just screwing with you. You can see it in her eyes. She's just being a bitch. Don't believe the things that she says. You don't even know her, right?" the green-skinned woman inquired, more for herself than for her girl.

"I don't! I don't know what she's talking about! I don't know where any of this came from!" Kim hollered in frustration, tense tears falling down her face. Why was all this happening? She was so certain that she did not know Dawn, so she could not understand why the other redhead was claiming to have had her baby. She could not figure out why Dawn had a picture of a baby that had her eyes. Nothing made sense to her.

"It's okay, Kimmie, calm down," Shego said, embracing the overwrought redhead.

Shego did not think about how their usual roles were reversed at the moment. Typically, she was the one that got worked up and Kim had to try to calm her down. Now, it was not that Kim had much of a cooler temper than Shego did, but that Kim was more self-conscious than her pale girlfriend.

"I swear, I don't know her," Kim whispered.

"I know, Pumpkin. It's okay," Shego in a low tone, rubbing Kim's back to help calm her down. Although she wished that Kim was not behaving the way that she was, it was actually helpful for her too. Shego had been somewhat nervous about meeting Dawn and the possibility that she might have truly had Kim's baby, but it seemed damned implausible now. Kim was vowing that she did not know Dawn, and Dawn just seemed like she was getting enjoyment out of being evil toward Kim.

Shego held Kim for almost a minute before she could tell that Kim was somewhat at ease. The redhead's breathing evened out and she stopped crying. The ex-villainess then settled back into her seat. She started the car and drove off, still looking to get Kim far, far away from Dawn.

They rode home in silence, but it was not a tense or thick silence. They were both wondering the same things as the ride went along. Who was Dawn? Where did she come from? What did she have against Kim? What was making her claim that Kim was the one that she had a baby by? They could not figure it out, but they supposed that they were going to have to start digging for things in case Dawn decided to surface again.

"It feels good to be home," Shego muttered with a sigh of relief as they stepped into their large apartment and she kicked her shoes off. She wanted to go put on her favorite slippers because those seemed to make her believe that she was able to relax.

"Yeah, it does," Kim agreed with a weak nod. She just wanted to fall out and forget the day ever happened, but she knew that was not going to be possible.

Shego wasted no time sliding on her slippers, which were large bunny slippers that were waiting for her at the couch. Kim just dropped onto the sofa, closing her eyes as soon as she hit the couch. Shego looked down at her lover with sorrow in her eyes; things certainly were screwed up for Kim.

"Shego…" the olive-eyed, globe-trotter said in a low voice.

"Yes?"

"I have a headache. Can you get me some aspirin please?" the redhead requested as she raised a hand to weakly massage her forehead.

"I'll do you one better."

Kim could only wonder what her lover was talking about as Shego walked away. The pale woman walked deeper into the apartment and did not come back for a few minutes. When she did return, she cradled her slender girlfriend in her arms while lifting her off of the couch.

"Baby, what're you doing?" Kim asked in an exhausted tone, although she was turning to cuddle into Shego's warm form.

"Just go with the flow, cupcake. You know I'm here to take care of you," Shego replied, speaking in a low, almost romantic voice.

Kim did not argue that and just settled in next to Shego, but found that she was not going to be there much longer. She felt herself being put down on the cool end of their bathtub. She opened her eyes to see that they were in the bathroom, but before she could take anything else in, she felt Shego pulling her shirt off of her back.

"Shego…" Kim whispered in a tired tone.

"Just go with it, Kimmie. How often am I actually going to take the time to undress you without getting laid being the end result?" the green-skinned woman remarked, smiling a bit with the hope that it would set her girlfriend at ease.

The younger fighter once again decided against arguing and let Shego undress her. Shego then eased Kim into the hot water of the bath that she ran. The redhead sighed in relief when she felt the soothing water caressing her body, enhanced by the skin-softeners that were placed in the water.

Shego watched Kim's expression for a moment. Some of that tension and frustration from earlier finally started to melt away. Shego smiled a bit, pleased to see her girl feeling better. But, she had her own issues churning around her stomach and whirling up her emotions.

The pale woman stripped out of her clothing to get into the bath too. She settled behind Kim and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Kim sighed in relief while cuddling against her lover. She snuggled her face into Shego's neck while the green-skinned woman adjusted Kim, sitting the redhead in her lap. Kim actually fell asleep after a minute of being in that position.

Shego remained up, keeping a firm grip on her emotionally and mentally exhausted girlfriend. She looked down at Kim, who looked like an angel in her sleep. It was hard to believe that Kim might have cheated on her from the way that the redhead looked now, not that she believed Kim _had_ cheated on her.

Shego could not bring herself to believe anything from that obvious bitch Dawn. It just seemed like such a strange thing to lie about, but then again, people did it all the time. It was something that typically happened either when a lot of money was involved, or a pair did sleep together and the pregnant party just had no clue who the other parent was. Well, Kim did make a nice chunk of change from her work at Global Justice, but her bankroll was not something that was public. That left the second option and Shego refused to believe it right now. She was going to have to think of a third option since the second one was not up for discussion.

Kim was supremely adamant that she had not slept with Dawn, that she did not even know Dawn. Shego had to believe her because Kim was usually honest, except over little things; however, possibly cheating was a big thing. There was also the fact that Kim was a bad liar and Shego easily saw through her tales whenever she tried to start up. Kim seemed to be telling the truth now.

"So, what the hell is this damn woman playing at? Why Kimmie?" Shego wondered in a whispered tone while subconsciously stroking Kim's bare back.

Shego tried to think of what Dawn might be up to, but nothing was coming to mind. According to Kim, she did not even know Dawn, so she should not have had the chance to piss the Scottish woman off. Maybe the GJ agent did something indirectly to the woman, she considered.

Well, what could Kim do to upset Dawn indirectly? She would guess that it would have something to do with Kim's crime-fighting, but she could not think of how they might connect. She was too tense to think of much of anything.

"What if this isn't even about Kim?" Shego dared to consider, her mind wandering down other roads now.

Kim was a sweetheart for the most part, so maybe she had not done anything to Dawn. Shego dared to think that she might be the one that Dawn was after, but she did not know Dawn either. Still, the woman might be looking to hurt her through Kim. She had done plenty of underhanded, dirty, and damn-near vicious things in her life and she might have somehow impacted Dawn's life through her time of being a villain.

"Damn, is she after me? She did seem to get off when she was taunting me earlier. What the hell might I have done to this bitch, though?" Shego asked the air.

Shego was starting to get a headache as she began to think on things. Damn it, she did not need the stress, she hollered in her head! She decided to dismiss the matter for the moment to avoid getting worked up. If she ended up thinking on it too hard, she would end up just storming out of the apartment, looking for Dawn to have a "talk." The "talking" would consist of her beating the living piss out of Dawn until the woman agreed to stop telling such lies about her princess and to have Dawn explain what the hell she thought she was doing.

The pale woman did not stay in the bathtub long, even though it was very comforting. Still, she did not want to leave Kim in there too long while she was sleeping. She picked Kim up and carried the nude redhead to their bedroom. She had no problem with lying Kim on the bedspread, even though she was still wet from the bath. Shego did not have much to worry about since she was not the one that did laundry.

Shego did take the time out of her life to cover Kim to make sure that she was warm and could not get sick from exposure. She put a towel over the redhead before putting one of Kim's favorite blankets over her. With that taken care of, Shego went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. On the way there, she put her slippers back on, which seemed to make things better in her end of the universe.

"Make some tea and forget this bitch ever existed," Shego silently decided.

She was trying her best not to let meeting Dawn ruin her day. She just hoped that was the last that she had to deal with that woman and that come tomorrow everything would be fine. Well, everything would be close to being fine considering the fact that she was going to find out as much as she could about that Scottish whore and make her pay for upsetting her and Kim as she had done.

"Nobody's ruining my damn relationship but me," Shego said and she knew full well what she was talking about.

Underneath it all, she did think that if she and Kim's relationship did not work out, it would be her fault. She had a track record of screwing up good things for herself, in her opinion anyway; it was just a thought that she tried to keep buried in the deepest pits of her mind. She was going to try her best not to mess up what she had right now, though; after all, she was happy now.

With the tea made, Shego just sat at the table in the kitchen, trying her best not to think of anything at all. She was not sure how long that she sat there, but eventually Kim wandered out to her and sat down in her lap. The redhead was dressed in simply an over-sized tee-shirt, and she was not wide awake, it seemed, because she snuggled into Shego's warm body. She closed her eyes, as if she was going to go back to sleep, which was one of the things keeping Shego from commenting on the fact that she was in the older woman's shirt.

"I'm sorry," the redhead muttered into Shego's collar bone. She sounded quite remorseful, almost sad.

Shego shook her head. "It's not your fault," she whispered while cradling Kim to her. She let one hand settle on the redhead's lower back and she gently rubbed the area.

It was not Kim's fault, Shego told herself. That woman Dawn was lying and just trying to hurt one of them. She was not going to let that happen. She refused to let that happen. She was not going to let someone have power over them or their relationship.

They sat there for a while, just enjoying the calm closeness. It kept the tension away and allowed them to feel at peace. It was a feeling that overtook them every now and then when they took time out to just be near each other.

After a few minutes, Shego stood up, holding Kim up with her. Shego carried the smaller female to the living room and they sat down on the couch. Maybe a little television would get their minds off of things, they both thought. Shego turned the television on and it automatically went to a channel that the former thief frequently watched, a news channel.

"What the hell?" Shego muttered while Kim stared wide-eyed at the screen. They were looking at that horrible Dawn woman, who apparently had the nerve to give an interview at the café that they had left her at.

"…she just left. She didn't even ask to see the baby. Kim Possible is just…" Dawn choked back tears. "She doesn't want anything to do with our daughter."

"I don't even know her!" Kim screamed at the television, throwing her hands up to the ceiling.

The couple did not have much time to be outraged with what was going on with Dawn's interview. The house phone started to ring. Shego's cell phone then started going off. Kim's Kimmunicator followed suit. They could wonder what fresh Hell Dawn had just brought on them as they checked to see who was calling. They got the feeling that they should not answer when they did not recognize the number on the house phone, but the cell and Kimmunicator were different matters.

* * *

Next time: Kim has to explain herself to several different people, including her boss, who tells the couple something they really don't want to hear.


	5. Not mine

I don't own these characters; Disney does. I also don't own the song "Dirty Diana," which the first chapter is based on. "Dirty Diana" as far as I know belongs to Michael Jackson. The rest of the story will be based on "Billy Jean," which also belongs to Michael Jackson.

"_Billie Jean is not my lover/ she's just a girl claims that I am the one/ but the kid is not my son/ she says I am the one, but the kid is not my son…_" Michael Jackson, Billie Jean.

5: Not mine

"What the hell!" Both Kim and Shego could be heard screaming in shocked tones. Their voices were so loud that people outside the apartment could have sworn that their shout shook the walls like a low flying plane.

"How can you even think that?" Kim begged to know, speaking into her Kimmunicator. Her expression was a cross between furious and desperate.

She was pacing in the living room like she was possessed and Shego was in the kitchen; they were trying to give each other some space since they both knew that they would be doing a lot of yelling. They were not far off with those guesses. They were going to be lucky to not have sore throats later on after.

"Well, it's being plastered all over the TV," Ron replied, as if that justified what he had just said to his lifelong best friend. He was but one of a string of people to call Kim in the past hour. He was getting her main attention, though. Everyone else got a few minutes of her time.

"Just because it's on TV doesn't make it true!" the redhead pointed out with a huff. She had to pause in the middle of her pacing to yell that one. She could not believe that he thought so little of her that he would believe something so outrageous was true, just because it was on television.

"Well, I know that!" he countered. Geez, he was not a total idiot, after all! And he did have faith in his best friend.

"Then why the hell are you making it sound like you actually believe that crazy woman?!" the redhead huffed, bringing one hand to her forehead while throwing the other out to her side.

"I don't believe her! I'm just wondering why she would say these things about you, K.P. I mean, I know you're not gonna hit it and quit it like that. You're not that type," he stated with conviction.

Kim chuckled awkwardly. No, she was not that type…not anymore, anyway. She had been that way a few years ago, but she was not that way now. Shego was now the only one for her, so she would never be that way again.

Ron was unaware that his best friend used to be something of a player because he was not really there for her college years. It did not occur to him to ask about her dating life back then either. He thought that to Kim, college would be all about the school, so that was what he used to ask about. He got the answers he expected, so he had assumed that Kim did not really change, especially since they were still the best of buds.

"Well, you were still making it sound like you believed that lady had my baby and I wasn't taking care of the kid," the redhead grumbled, calming down a bit and going back to her pacing.

"Sorry about that," Ron apologized in a slightly ashamed tone. It did not seem that way to him when he called, but he had been in a very excited, anxious mood. Hey, he had just heard from the television that his best friend since forever ago had had a baby by some woman that he had never heard of. It was crazy!

Kim sighed. "It's okay."

"So, what is the story here?" he asked curiously. His voice was back to normal since she was calm now.

Kim sighed again, sounding tired now. She had already told the story ten times in less than an hour. It was getting on her nerves, and it did not help matters that she really did not know the answer to the question, but she wasted no time in telling Ron her take on what was happening.

* * *

"Doctor D, shut the hell up for just two goddamn seconds," Shego practically snarled into her cell phone as she walked around the kitchen, moving in almost the perfect circle. She thought that moving around might help keep her calm; she guessed that it was working since she had not kicked a hole in the wall yet…yet being the key word.

"But, she's cheating on you!" Drakken howled his response. A thud echoing in her phone let her know that he just pounded his desk with his palm or his fist; it was his closed fist.

"She's not cheating on me! That bitch is lying! So, stop trying to get me to break up with Kimmie," she snorted with a frown, clenching her teeth together at the end of the statement because of her frustration. She would like to wrap her hands around his neck to shut him up at that point because the topic had worn thin a long time ago for her.

"How do you know she's lying? Why would she lie about something like that?" the scientist inquired in a suspicious tone. He leaned back in his desk in triumph, even though Shego could not see. He felt victorious, thinking that his logic had her.

"Look, I just do! So, stop trying to get me to break up with Kimmie in order to go back to a life of crime. You're not taking over the world anytime soon, so be happy being stinking rich and call it a life!" she huffed.

_God!_ Shego screamed in her mind. He was such a damn moron! And he also had a one-track mind. He had everything that he could ever imagine, aside from the whole world anyway, and yet he still wanted the world. He could not be happy with the respect of his peers, piles of cash, and a thriving business. No, he wanted to go back to trying to take over the freaking world, something that he would never achieve and was never good at in the first place. She said it was once and she knew that she would say it again: he was an idiot.

"I'm just trying to look out for you!" Drakken declared as if he could not understand why she was fighting him on the matter.

She rolled her eyes. "Since when?" she practically screamed in a fury. Sometimes the guy did seem to be looking out for her and other times he seemed to be looking to screw her over and exploit her in someway. She thought that he was doing both at the moment.

"We are an evil—" he tried to remind her.

"Don't start that evil family bullshit with me. I've got a family. I don't need your demented take on it right now. Now, settle down and stop believing everything said on the news. That bitch is lying and that's that," Shego stated soundly in a voice that showed that she was done with the argument.

"But—" he tried once again to speak, but she did not allow him to make it passed that one word.

"No buts! It's a lie, so stop meddling!"

Shego hung up the phone; her body was shaking from fury…well, she told herself it was fury. It was not true, she mentally insisted. Kimmie had not cheated on her, not with that limey bitch. No, definitely not, she promised herself.

She promised herself that her Princess would never hurt her so badly to sleep with another woman and to also have a baby with that woman. No, her lover was not like that, she reminded herself. Her girlfriend was kind, compassionate, and thoughtful, especially when it came to her. So, Kim definitely would not do anything to hurt her, she mentally insisted.

She walked to the living room entrance to see Kim still talking on her Kimmunicator. She had been chatting it up for the whole day, ever since Dawn gave a television interview claiming that Kim did not want to see "their" daughter. Ron was actually only the second person to call her and stay on the line with her for so long. Her brothers got through first and kept her on the line for hours; people called in between them and she would talk to them as quickly as possible to get back to her brothers. She had to tell her parents to call back several times thanks to those three, but did not want a little mini-conversation like she was giving everyone else. They wanted the whole detailed account like the twins and like Ron.

The ex-villainess watched as Kim moved and explained things for the umpteenth time to the still excitable Stoppable. She walked around like a desperate and frustrated woman, which was fair considering that was what she was for the most part. The look on her face was just one begging for people to stop thinking that she could ever do something like that woman claimed.

Shego did not even think as she went to her lover and embraced her. She took the Kimmunicator and disconnected without a word. She then held Kim firmly to her body. No, there was no way that Kim cheated on her, she mentally insisted.

"Why is she doing this?" Kim asked in a miserable mumble. Her voice was muffled because she was cuddling her face into Shego's shoulder.

"We'll find out soon. You don't have to keep talking to people that long, you know," Shego pointed out.

"I want to explain it to my brothers and Ron as much as possible. I don't want them to get the wrong idea. Definitely don't want them to think they're uncles or something like that."

"So, I guess you're going to explain it to your parents too?"

"I have to. I don't want them thinking that they might have a grandchild out there. I need to explain what's going on to them," the redhead insisted.

Shego sighed, but she supposed that she understood why Kim had to do that. She decided the most that she could do was be there for Kim. So, she held Kim tighter until the Kimmunicator started going off again.

The pale woman stepped away while the hero looked to see who was calling her now. It was her parents. They were finally able to get through and she wasted no time in answering them.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Kim said, trying to sound as normal as possible, but she only sounded tired.

"Finally!" her parents openly griped.

"Sorry. The tweebs wanted to talk forever," Kim informed them as if it pained her. It was nice knowing that her brothers were concerned for her, but they had taken up hours from her life over something that she felt she could tell in about ten minutes.

"It's fine, but what's this all about?" Ann begged to know, sounding confused in her own right.

"You didn't go out and have a baby, did you, Kimmie-cub?" James chimed in. He sounded worried. Had Kim gone out and had a baby outside of her relationship? He was not even thinking about what that woman on television saying was true outside of the baby because he knew that his daughter would never mistreat a child. He did wonder if Kim had accidentally had a child and so far was unsure of it herself and was just waiting for confirmation.

"Of course not! If I had a kid, you'd be the first to know! I'd never cheat on Shego and top things off by getting the girl pregnant! You guys know me better than that," Kim answered vehemently.

"That's true," her parents concurred. Kim was a careful person, even though she did do reckless things sometimes. She just did reckless things in certain arenas and as far as they knew, her romantic life was not one of those arenas.

"But, what's going on? Why's this woman insisting that she's got your baby and you're not taking care of the child?" her father inquired in a very puzzled tone. He could not figure out why someone would tell such a powerful and outrageous lie.

"I don't know! This is the craziest thing! I've never met this woman before now and she's swearing she's had my kid! I know there aren't any little Kimmies running around this planet and she didn't have the first one!" Kim proclaimed.

Sure, in her college years Kim was a little loose with the ladies, but she was never careless. Even in her drunkest trysts, she had enough consciousness to avoid her having fun turning serious and life-changing. She did not know what Dawn was trying to pull, and it was pissing her off for it to be such a mystery.

The redhead started pacing the living room once more as she conversed with her parents. Shego watched her for a while, but had to go take her own private call minutes later. Her own brothers were calling her.

"Sis, we just heard!" the Wegoes yelled into the phone. Shego knew it was a mistake to give those two maniacs her private number.

"Calm down, you goons. It's not true," Shego assured her little brothers, trying to sound as normal as possible. She succeeded for the most part since she sounded bothered and that was normal for her.

"Are you sure?"

"You want us to do anything?"

"I don't need you two getting into trouble for me. I'm the only one allowed to be a black-sheep in this family," Shego remarked, but she was being quite serious. Her baby brothers had mischievous streaks in them that were borderline evil at times and she did not want them to get in trouble for her sake. Unlike her, they did not know how to get themselves out of trouble.

"Aw!" one twin moaned.

"You never let us have any fun!" the other complained.

"Because it's annoying to have to come save your hides. That's why I left you in the care of Hego when I left," Shego replied. She knew that their big brother would keep the pair out of trouble for the most part while she would only encourage their impish behavior until it turned into something altogether bad.

"Yeah, smooth move there, sis." They were being quite sarcastic.

"Don't get me started," the pale woman warned them. She did not need any stress from those two, not while Kimmie was going through so much.

"Fine."

"So, what're you and Kim gonna do?"

"Yeah, is the baby hers or what?"

"It's not her baby. This woman just has something against one of us or something and is taking it out on Kimmie. It's nothing serious," she promised her younger brothers.

"How can it…" one started.

"Be nothing serious?" the other finished the question.

They sounded so concerned that it was endearing. It reminded her of how Kim's brothers sounded when they called. It was as if they were pleading for a way to help, for a way to save their sisters' relationship. It was cute, both women would agree, especially since they were quite capable of handling the situation on their own. After all, they both felt like they could handle any and everything on their own.

"It's not. The woman's lying, simple as that. You guys honestly think Kimmie would cheat on me?" Shego asked.

"We wish!" they both proclaimed and she knew that they had lecherous grins on their faces.

"I'm sure you also wish she wasn't a lesbian," Shego commented.

"No, we more wish she wasn't a lesbian in a relationship with our big sister."

"Other than that, we wish she would let us watch whatever girl's she's with that's not you."

Shego sighed and shook her head. Her brothers were so much like the Possible twins because she could envision the Possible twins saying the same thing about her to her lover. She managed to get her brothers off of the phone after a few minutes of them making cheeky comments about her girlfriend. She then went to check on said girlfriend.

Kim was still pacing the living room floor, which Shego had to put an end to. She just could not take the anxious behavior coming from _the_ Kim Possible since the redhead boasted that she could do anything and typically proved it on the daily basis without panicking. She wrapped her arms around Kim again, pulling the smaller woman into a warm embrace. Kim sighed when she was in Shego's arms and she continued talking to her parents.

Shego pulled Kim down onto the couch while she and her parents were trying to figure out why someone would go on the news and shout to the world that she had Kim's baby. Shego listened without adding her two cents in. She noted that two geniuses and a woman that claimed she could do anything could not come up with a plausible reason for why Dawn would shout to the mountains that she had had Kim's baby.

Now, Shego still could not figure out why Dawn would tell such an outrageous lie either. In fact, no one that they talked to could figure it out. The pale woman considered that maybe one had to be a non-genius and normal to figure it out; Shego counted herself as both a genius and abnormal, much like everyone they had been talking to that day.

The talk went on for hours. Eventually, Kim yawned and her parents took the hint to let her go. As soon as she disconnected the call, the redhead fell against her lover, snuggling into the older woman. She closed her eyes as if she was about to go to sleep.

"I'm tired just from listening to you guys," Shego remarked with a small, warm smile.

"This was exhausting. Saving the world is easier than being on the phone all day," Kim commented as she clung to Shego to avoid falling off of the sofa; well, she figured it was to avoid falling off of the couch.

Shego was about to say something, but it seemed that Kim's day was not over yet. The Kimmunicator went off and Kim whined slightly, just utterly sick of explaining herself for the day. She answered the Kimmunicator anyway.

"Possible, what in the nine circles of Hell is going on?!" Doctor Director screamed at her agent in a livid tone.

"Oh, damn it," Kim muttered, flinching slightly from the volume of her boss' voice.

"I didn't know the one-eyed harpy read Dante… Hell, I didn't know she read at all," Shego remarked loud enough for the leader of Global Justice to hear her.

"Shut up, you!" Doctor Director hollered at the former villain. "Now, Possible, explain the situation as thoroughly as you can."

Kim sighed and went into telling her side of the story for what felt like the billionth time. It was more embarrassing now than ever before since she was telling it to her boss. She knew why Director wanted to know; Kim was the "innocent little angel" poster girl for Global Justice after all.

"Why don't you stop minding her business, Director?" Shego broke into the conversation. She was sick of the subject now and she could see that her Kimmie needed a rest.

"Don't make me come over there and arrest you," the one-eyed woman replied quite seriously. She did not want to hear from the green-skinned woman, not now. Right now, all she wanted to do was figure out what was happening to her organization's most-trusted agent.

"Please, you need to just go get laid and call it a day. Where's that fucking blonde woman that drags you around by the balls?" Shego inquired.

Betty was silent for a moment; that insult had too many parts and she needed to pick which one she was going to attack first. Shego smiled to herself like a demon, knowing that she won that one. Kim looked like she wanted to laugh, but was trying her best to give her girlfriend a stern, scolding look.

"What?" Shego mouthed innocently. There was a look in her eyes to match, but the smile on her face was still quite demonic.

"Cut it out," Kim ordered the ex-thief.

"I didn't do anything. Just asked a simple question," the green-skinned female commented with a shrug, still looking as if she could do no wrong.

"Cut it out," Kim repeated in a firmer tone.

"Look, this is serious," Betty chimed back in. "You say it's not your baby and the girl says it is. You need to do a paternity test."

"Doy!" the couple said, and it was more because that thought had not crossed their minds than them being sarcastic for once. They looked at each other asking with their green gazes, "_Are we some kind of idiots?!"_

"I take it that one didn't occur to you two? And you swear you're so highly intelligent," Betty remarked with a light chuckle. She figured that it was a nice chance to get back at Shego for hitting her with a multi-part insult that shut her up before.

The pair stammered for a moment before Shego found her voice. "Of course it occurred to us!" she lied.

"I'm sure it did," Doctor Director deadpanned. "But, until the results of the test come back, Kim, you're going to have to take responsibility for this kid."

"But, she isn't mine!" Kim insisted passionately, her face tensing as she spoke.

"I'm sure she's not, but you've got to undo some of the damage that this woman has already done to you. You have to remember that you are the face for the enforcement division of Global Justice. If people stop trusting you or think low of you, then it reflects on how well you'll be able to do your job now. Not just you, but your entire division," Betty pointed out.

"Damn it," Kim muttered. Her boss had a good point. Damn logic, damn public, damn everything at the moment! She looked at Shego, hoping to get permission to do what Doctor Director suggested.

Shego frowned and looked away. Like hell she was going to give the okay for her lover to spend time with a woman who was dragging her good name through the mud right now! Besides, she did not like the idea of Kim hanging out with a woman that she might have slept with.

"No," Shego said soundly.

"But—" Kim started to argue.

"No!" Shego barked to the point a vein in her neck bulged out. Her eyes were cold and hard, showing that she was not going to argue over her decision. There was no way in hell that she was letting her Kimmie near that bitch!

Kim was taken aback by the energy in the response and then it hit her as to why her girlfriend was so against the idea. "You think I slept with her, don't you?" she asked in a low, almost scared voice.

Shego was silent again and had to look away once more. "It's not that," she lied. Well, it was not _just_ that.

"Then what is it?" Kim inquired in a tense tone. Depending on the response, they might be having an argument in a moment.

"I'm not going to have you being around a woman that's getting a perverse satisfaction in screwing up your life. It's only going to give her more of a chance to screw up your life," the former villainous answered.

And with that, Kim's anxiety was gone. "Oh," she muttered with a slight smile since the response let her know that Shego was concerned about her.

"Look," Doctor Director said, reminding the couple that she was on the line. "If it bothers you so much, why don't you keep an eye on Kim?" she suggested.

"Keep an eye on me?" Kim echoed indignantly. She was Kim Possible; no one kept an eye on her!

"Yes, keep an eye on you," Doctor Director repeated in a hard tone to show that she was not to be argued with.

Clearly, she thought that despite being the high-an-mighty Kim Possible, someone did need to keep an eye on her. After all, they might need a witness in case something else came up, or if Kim did fool around with that Dawn woman, they would need someone around to make sure it did not happen again. Also, she needed Shego to go along with the plan because she knew that Kim could and often would lose arguments against Shego.

"So, we'll do the paternity test…are we sure about the results on this one?" Doctor Director asked to be sure. After all, she knew a little bit about how her top agent used to be in college; there was always a chance that there might be something to Dawn's claim.

"It's not my baby!" Kim screamed in a fury.

"I just wanted to be sure. So, while we wait for the results, you'll spend time with the kid to show you're not a heartless bitch like this woman's making you out to be," Betty explained.

"How long would we wait?" the redhead asked curiously.

"Probably a couple of months."

"A couple of months?!" the couple shouted in shocked tones.

"What the hell do those hacks in your lab do while at work?!" Shego demanded to know.

"GJ's lab wouldn't be working on it. We need an outside, independent lab or two, just to be sure that when things come back negative, people won't think we set it up. We'll also dig around for some information on the woman while we're at it," the one-eyed woman told the couple.

Shego and Kim were silent for a long time, but they reluctantly agreed. Kim did need to clear her name and she did need to save her reputation before it affected her work, her team, and her entire division. Shego agreed just because she wanted to keep an eye on Kim now.

* * *

Next time: Kim and Shego meet up with Dawn again to go meet the baby.


	6. The kid

I don't own these characters; Disney does. I also don't own the song "Dirty Diana," which the first chapter is based on. "Dirty Diana" as far as I know belongs to Michael Jackson. The rest of the story will be based on "Billy Jean," which also belongs to Michael Jackson.

"_People always told me/ be careful what you do/ don't go around breaking young girls' hearts…"_ Michael Jackson, Billie Jean.

6: The kid

"I can't believe I'm going along with this shit," Shego grumbled from her seat in the car. She was in the passenger seat with her arms folded tightly across her chest and a tense frown on her face. She wanted to drive, but letting her drive while annoyed gave a whole new meaning to the phrase "road rage."

Kim sighed, sounding quite tired. "Sweetie, you can go home. You don't need to hold my hand through this. I'll be fine and I don't want you to have to go through this if you're going to be this upset. You don't need to hold my hand," she repeated in a slow, gentle tone, keeping her eyes on the road rather than looking over to her lover. She was driving, making sure to obey all the traffic laws to an even more anal degree than usual. Her grip on the steering wheel was tight enough to where it was surprising that she did not crush the thing.

"No, but you will need somebody to kick that bitch in the face when she steps out of line," Shego replied in a gruff tone, tucking her arms closer to her body. Her top lip twitched, debating if the frown should just turn into a full-fledge scowl.

"No kicking!" Kim insisted, eyes flashing with seriousness. They had already gone over those things, and yet, she still feared that her girlfriend was going to do something drastic when they arrived at their destination.

"Fine, punch," the pale woman corrected herself with a slight shrug. She would settle for punching the woman in the face.

"No! No punching and no kicking! We went through this, Shego. You can't touch Dawn no matter how badly you want to. We don't need that kind of attention and we don't need you going to jail. Just bear with it or go home," Kim ordered quite seriously, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

She did not want to have to put up with pretending to be a parent to a child that was not hers while also watching her girlfriend to make sure that Shego did not harm the child's mother. It was not like she was happy with the situation and she did not need Shego making it worse. She was trying her best to hold her annoyance in, but considering the fact that the steering wheel would be screaming for dear life if it was alive, she was not doing the best job.

"Fine, so I'll just glare at the bitch the whole time," Shego declared with a loud snort. Like hell she was going to just sit back and let Dawn be evil toward her Kimmie. She figured just giving Dawn the evil eye should be fine with her girlfriend since it was not an offense that she could be arrested for.

The couple was on their way to see Dawn. They were meeting her at a café because it had been agreed that Kim would spend time with the baby that Dawn claimed was hers. They were not sure why Dawn would not just tell them where she lived so they could do to the house to meet the baby, but she was in control at the moment. They had to follow her rules, which was, of course, making them even more sour. She probably knew that it was pissing them off, they both suspected.

They had already gone to a couple of labs. Both of them were completely and totally independent of Global Justice and they had never heard of Kim Possible (this took serious looking). Kim had given blood for a paternity test, which was days ago. Dawn had not allowed Kim to meet the baby then and only after a lot of talking from her lawyer did Dawn agree that Kim could meet "their" daughter.

Kim was not sure what to expect from the meeting. She was upset that Doctor Director had ordered her to even spend time with a child that she was certain was not hers…well, almost certain. She thought that being around the baby was sending the wrong message, not just to the public, who might start thinking that it was her child, but also to Shego. Kim did not want to give Shego more reason to think that she had slept with Dawn.

The redhead glanced over at her lover for a millisecond, taking in the tense, unmoving, frowning form of her love. She knew that in the back of Shego's mind, the older woman thought that she might be lying. Shego considered that it was possible that Kim had indeed had sex with Dawn.

Shego occasionally _did_ think that Kim might have slept with Dawn. The thing keeping her from giving it serious thought was Kim's vehement denial. She firmly believed that Kim was a terrible liar, and always had been. So, if Kim was lying about sleeping with Dawn, then Shego believed that she would have seen right through the act like it was crystal. Unfortunately, logic did not always win out when it came to matters of the heart since love itself was irrational for the most part. So, every now and then since the start of things, she did dare think that her girl had slept with someone else while they were in a relationship.

"Where the fuck is this place anyway?" Shego asked in a gruff tone, tilting her head a little to look out the side window. Her shoulders were still square and her arms were still folded across her chest.

"I'm not totally sure. I don't make enough money to come to this end of town," Kim remarked forcing out a laugh that sounded more like a cough as she took in the expensive, upper-class section of the city that they were traveling through.

"Oh, please, like I'd ever let you come here anyway," Shego commented, scoffing at the beginning of her words. If Kim was going to go some place expensive, it was her treat and she would definitely take them some place more romantic than the high-class end of Middleton. Hey, the money was one of the only reasons that she stuck around with Doctor Drakken for so long. Even going legit, the man could still afford to pay her the insane amount of money that she wanted, yet he would also still take abuse from her. The man was out of his mind, evil or not apparently.

Kim nodded. "You see the place anywhere around here?" She was trying to spot the café and keep her eyes on the road, but it was not working out too well. Her brow furrowed as she realized that she was upset that she could not focus on two simple tasks at once; she, the master of multitasking, probably could not walk and chew gum at the same time right now.

Shego shook her head; she was not looking very hard for the stupid little café. She did not want to see Dawn and she did not want Kim going to meet the baby. Personally, she thought that it sent the wrong signals. It made it seem like Kim really was the one that impregnated Dawn and that it was Kim's baby. Now, if only she and Kim were discussing the matter instead of fuming over it, they would have found out that they shared the same views almost exactly.

"Oh, there is it," the slender hero said, speaking mostly to herself as she spotted the restaurant that they were meeting Dawn.

Kim parked and they easily found the Scottish redhead; Shego hated to admit that the woman stood out in a crowd. Dawn saw them almost the same moment that they saw her. Shego felt satisfied when she saw Dawn frown; it showed that she was not happy to see them. Dawn's dissatisfaction implied that she did not want Kim to see the baby, which led Shego to believe that Dawn was lying about the child being Kim's.

"So, we meet again," Dawn commented as the couple sat down, venom oozing off of the four simple words. She did not look particularly happy about them meeting again; her jaw was tense and her mouth turned in a small frown. She was obviously a bit more subdued now than she had been the first time that they met.

"Where's the baby?" Kim inquired in a civil, but very unfriendly voice. She was glaring at Dawn, silently cursing the woman for fucking up her life with such horrible lies. A solid, fiery glare shot out from Shego's eyes seconds after Kim began hers.

"_Our_ little girl is at home with the nanny," Dawn answered, sounding slightly more chipper there. A tiny smile was now trying to work its way onto her lips because of the scowl that overtook Shego's features thanks to her words.

"I thought I was meeting _her_," Kim pointed out in a tense tone. A vein in her neck became visible while she clenched and unclenched her fist.

"You will," Dawn assured the other redhead, a confident shine in her eyes.

"Then how about we get to that shit," Shego suggested, trying to keep down the scowl tugging at her lip. She did not sound as angry as she felt. She knew that Dawn was getting off on getting a rise out of her; well, she was not going to give the decided bitch the satisfaction. "We do have other crap to do with our lives," she added.

"Oh, but none more important than Kim meeting _our_ daughter," Dawn pretty much cooed. There was now a smile on her face and an evil gleam in her eye.

"We'll see if it's her daughter," Shego commented under her breath. She was fighting the urge to cross her arms again, not wanting to give off the impression that she was bothered by everything.

"Can we please just go?" Kim practically begged. She did not want Dawn to push Shego's buttons too much because the former villainess was already quite pissed over everything that was happening. If pushed enough, Shego was undoubtedly going to attack the Scot.

"I was hoping you'd buy me lunch first, Kimmie," Dawn purred the nickname as she leaned toward the other redhead almost like a ready-to-pounce cougar.

Shego snarled; how dare that bitch act so familiar with her Kimmie! She was very close to leaning over and punching Dawn straight in the mouth as hard as she could, but Kim prevented her from doing that. Kim placed a soothing hand on Shego's thigh, under the table and out of sight. She then gently massaged the inside of Shego's thigh, which was very sensitive and only Kim knew that. It was damn near a weak spot. Shego was tamed for the moment.

"Fine. Whatever," Kim answered about buying Dawn lunch, although the hero suspected that she was poorest at the table. Saving the world never did pay much in terms of money.

"That's my Kimmie," Dawn said with a smile, sitting back in her chair. She had an air of triumph around her.

Shego was now ready to leap over the table and bang Dawn's head mercilessly into the brick walkway that the café was set up on. The only thing keeping her from acting on that desire was the hand caressing her. The hand gripped her thigh, reminding her that she was supposed to behave.

The former thief did have to glance at Kim; jade attempted to cut through olive, but the olive did not yield. Kim refused to squirm under Shego's intense gaze, especially not in front of a woman that was getting her jollies from sending Kim through Hell. Shego turned away when she saw that she was not getting through to Kim.

The world-saving globetrotter sighed while Dawn ordered the meal that she wanted. Kim tried not to think about how things were probably only going to get worse from then on. She did not even want to imagine Shego being worse than she already was.

Lunch came; Dawn was the only one that ate. Even that small fact seemed to give Dawn some kind of sick satisfaction; she dined with a smirk on her face. The couple merely resented having to be in the Scot's presence. They tried their best not to look sour, but it did seem like they both sat on a tack for the entire meal.

"Can we get going now?" Shego requested through gritted teeth as Dawn finished up with her chicken sandwich.

"Oh, no. I do believe my Kimmie is going to treat me to dessert too," Dawn replied with an impish smile.

"She's not your Kimmie," Shego stated with a growl, clawing at the table with one hand before making a tight fist. She just could not take it anymore. Kim was hers! She would get it tattooed to the hero's damn forehead if necessary for Dawn to shut the hell up.

"You should put a leash on your dog, Kimmie," Dawn remarked, a smirk spreading across her face like an oil spill on a pristine ocean.

"Can we just go?" Kim demanded with a weary sigh, her free hand on her forehead. There was only so long that rubbing Shego's thigh would keep her from killing Dawn with one powerful blow. The last thing she wanted to do was go from dealing with the baby situation to dealing with Shego going to jail for murder in the second degree while Dawn would go to the morgue with third-degree burns.

"I suppose, but I so would love a slice of strawberry cheesecake," Dawn sang lightly.

Kim frowned, but ordered the damned cheesecake. She paid for the entire meal, which was not much, but was still much more than she wished to spend on Dawn. Shego frowned too when she saw the money being pulled out of her lover's wallet; that was money that was supposed to be spent on her!

"Can we go now?" Kim asked for what seemed like the millionth time for her. Her mouth barely opened and her nostrils flared slightly as she spoke.

"You act like you don't want to spend time with me," Dawn remarked with a false pout.

"Of course not," the plasma-wielder pointed out the obvious as bluntly as possible.

Shego was able to mentally mark off a point for herself because her words seemed to offend Dawn. The redheaded Scot scowled for a moment and glared at the smart-mouth former thief. But then, just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Her borderline devilish smile was back in place at full force.

"Kimmie, you'll just love our little Kendra!" Dawn chirped, clapping her hands as she spoke. Shego was ready to crack and her girlfriend's response did not help matters.

"Kendra? Is that her name?" Kim asked curiously, as if she was interested. The obvious burning contempt directed at Dawn in her solid forest-colored eyes almost faded completely for the first time since they met. Right now, she was just curious about the baby that she was meeting.

"Yes, that's her name. Cute, isn't it? It fits her. She looks like you," Dawn commented, smiling brightly. She clapped her hands together twice, utterly delighted apparently.

"Having green eyes doesn't mean she looks like Kim," Shego cut in. They had seen the kid in a picture after all. She was actually skeptical that the baby even existed and Dawn was stalling, hoping that the couple would give up the desire to see the brat.

"Oh, she's the spitting image of Kimmie now. Little Ken Possible," Dawn remarked, earning a look from Shego that would have slain a much lesser soul.

Kim and Shego both wanted to reach over and slap the mess out of Dawn for that name. They both resisted the urge, but Shego felt like she was one line away from having to wrap her arms around that limey neck of Dawn and then starting up her plasma. Dawn must have sensed just how close she was to pushing Shego over the edge because she did not push the matter.

"Well, let's go meet little Kendra Ann," Dawn said.

And Shego was now making a fist so tightly that she could feel the blood dripping down her palm. Her jaw was so tense that it was surprising that her teeth did not break under the pressure. The only thing keeping her from closing the distance between her and Dawn was Kim. The GJ agent wisely stepped in front of her girlfriend and held her in place while Dawn walked off to her car. The couple then went to get into their own vehicle.

"Why didn't you just let me punch that bitch in the mouth?" Shego huffed, hitting the dashboard in anger. "Why the hell are you protecting her?" she demanded to know, putting a finger in her lover's face.

"Because I don't want you to go to jail!" Kim answered, back to griping the steering wheel for dear life. "I'm not protecting her, I'm protecting you. Someone that gets her kicks out of seeing us bugging the hell out wouldn't hesitant to press charges against you. What good does it do us if you're locked up?" she countered.

Shego was shut down for the moment, so she shut up. She took her hand out of Kim's face and turned properly in the seat. She even fastened her seatbelt without putting up her usual fuss about not caring about traffic laws.

Kim drove off and followed behind Dawn's car. They did not drive for long, only going deeper into the swanky part of the city. The short drive was tense and silent; it was like the air could have been cut with a chainsaw.

"I bet this is like her cousin's house or something," Shego grumbled with a frown as they pulled up to a large white house.

Kim did not comment. She merely parked in front of the house while Dawn pulled into the driveway. She did not let go of the steering wheel or turn off the car, though. She just sat there, still, stiff, and so knotted up that she could have been hit with a brick and most likely would not have noticed; the brick probably would have shattered on impact, though.

"Princess," Shego said as she noticed her girlfriend's petrified state.

Kim remained as she was, totally frozen in place, eyes staring out beyond the road in front of them. It was as if she did not even hear Shego. She was pretty much on another planet as far as her mind was concerned.

The older woman was not sure how she should take Kim's current state. The bitchy part of her brain was acting up and telling her that Kim was scared since it was the moment of truth. Maybe the baby _was_ Kim's child, and that was why she was so nervous now. Or maybe Kim was just thinking that it might be her baby; even the possibility of that being true was horrible for Shego, since that meant her beloved cheated on her. No, that was unacceptable, so Kim needed to get her act together, march into that house, meet that brat face to face, and prove that she had not known Dawn before the whole mess started.

"Pumpkin," Shego growled as she grabbed Kim by the shoulders. She had to shake Kim before the hero even turned to look at her.

There was a shocked, very close to fearful expression in those leaf-colored eyes. Kim blinked before showing signs of finally realizing that she was in her lover's grip. She looked Shego in the eyes before speaking.

"Why are you grabbing me like this?" Kim asked, her eyebrows curled up in confusion.

"Because you just freaked the hell out. Look, keep thinking straight. Did you know that bitch before this all started?" Shego inquired.

"NO! I told you that already!" Kim replied vehemently, throwing her hands up frantically.

"Therefore, it's impossible for her to have had your baby, right?" the pale woman pointed out.

The hero nodded. "Right."

"So, what the fuck is the problem?" Shego asked, an ebony eyebrow raised.

"She seems so sure…" Kim answered in a low, nearly dazed tone. She glanced away for a moment until her girlfriend shook her again. She turned her attention directly back to the older woman.

"It's all part of her act, Kim. This is all a mind-fuck," Shego stated soundly. She would not even admit to herself that if it was a mind-fuck, it was working in overdrive.

Kim nodded again because that made perfect sense, but why the hell was Dawn so insistent with everything? She was not hesitating in Kim's opinion, even though she did fight against the idea of a DNA test for a while. That had eased the couple's nerves a bit, but then she agreed. It seemed odd to them that she would agree if she knew the result would turn up against her, but then again, Kim agreed and she was pretty sure that she never touched the Scottish woman.

"Right," the redhead finally agreed.

"Then get the hell outta the car and prove to her that you're not buying it," Shego said; she was talking to herself with that one too. She was starting to feel like she drank the kool-aid in this journey into "fucking with them" land thanks to the doubts clouding her thinking.

"Are you ladies coming?" Dawn asked, not bothering to hide that she had just watched their little exchange from three feet away. She was standing on the sidewalk in front of the house. She was smiling; she looked like Lucifer in the couple's collected opinion.

"Of course," Kim replied in a forced sweet tone. She smiled so hard that she thought that she might break her jaw.

The GJ agent exited the car followed by her girlfriend. Shego could not even fake a happy face; the best she could do was look disinterested, rolling her eyes as she exited the vehicle. The couple walked behind Dawn as she went to the house and opened the door.

"No butler to open it?' Shego quipped with a bitter scoff; a tense look had already claimed her face from the short walk.

Dawn only glanced back at the green-skinned woman. She pushed the door open and announced that she was home as they stepped into the foyer. She stealthy sneaked a peek to see if Kim and Shego were looking around the house; much to her disappointment, they were not.

The house was huge with a lot of expensive looking items covering it, but really, in all of their years both Kim and Shego had been kicked out of better looking places, especially if they were together. Between the restaurants, museums, castles, and other fine establishments that they had been in and gotten into scuffles with each other before they became a couple, they were sure that they had seen enough to not be impressed with anyone's house ever again. Going for recent events, Shego's attitude had gotten them thrown out of great resorts, hotels, and a few high-end tours.

They just wanted to see the "so-called" baby; Shego still was not buying that there was a baby…on a conscious level anyway. Subconsciously, Shego's mind was trying to drive her mad with all sorts of little doubts and contradicting thoughts.

A soft clicking of heels on the tiled floor caught Kim's and Shego's attention. They turned to look up the stairs where they saw a plain chocolate-haired woman standing on the top stair. She was dressed in a plain black dress; it appeared to be almost retro, like something a person would expect a stern headmaster to wear. Her face was soft, though, and her hazel eyes were kind.

"Bring the baby, Vanessa," Dawn ordered; her tone lacked warmth in it and was completely haughty. It was almost like a master speaking to a slave.

"Yes, ma'am," the woman, Vanessa, answered and she disappeared back into the second floor of the house.

The three were saved from an awkward silence by Vanessa acting quickly; so fast, in fact, that Kim and Shego wondered if she was just a good servant or was instead hiding some kind of teleportation powers. Vanessa carried the baby down the stairs and held onto her instead of giving her to Dawn.

Kim and Shego looked over at the child, who was up and spending all of her mental power on sucking her thumb. Bright olive green eyes focused on the chubby hand in her mouth while ginger curls crowned her head. Shego turned to Kim, who looked like she was ready to faint. The color was all gone from the adventurer's face; she was paler than Shego.

"Say 'hi' to daddy, Kendra," Dawn remarked with an evil smirk as she made the baby wave her hand, which Kendra actually disliked since it was the hand that she was working on.

* * *

Next time: Doubts carry on while Kim and Shego interact with Dawn and Kendra. Find out part of who Dawn is.


	7. Think

I don't own these characters; Disney does. I also don't own the song "Dirty Diana," which the first chapter is based on. "Dirty Diana" as far as I know belongs to Michael Jackson. The rest of the story will be based on "Billy Jean," which also belongs to Michael Jackson.

"_Take my strong advice/ just remember to always think twice/ do think twice/ do think twice…" _Michael Jackson, Billie Jean.

7: Think

It was taking all of Shego's self-control both to not scream at the top of her lungs and to not jump to many, many horrible conclusions. She was standing in the home of Dawn…last name never given. She was looking at Kendra, a child that Dawn claimed was Kim's baby. Damn it if things did not look like Dawn might actually be right.

Shego tried to swallow down all of the terrible thoughts invading her mind, which all dealt with the fact that Kendra did indeed look like Kim. The baby was older than she had been in the photo that Dawn had shown them a while ago. She had hardly looked like Kim then, but now, Shego hated that she might actually concede that it was possible. It was possible that Kim might have cheated on her and had a baby with Dawn. She deeply and desperately desired to punch something at that very moment.

But, since Shego was showing self-control right now, she did not much anything. Her muscles twitched under her skin. Her nerves curled her fingers and uncurled them, wanting to make a fist, but not. The atmosphere around her was warmer than room temperature.

Kim could hardly believe her eyes. How the hell did that baby look so much like her when she was so certain that she never knew Dawn until the other redhead came along starting trouble?! How could they have had a baby if they never met? How could they have slept together? It was not possible! Her brain insisted that it was not possible, but Kendra's features made her doubt that very much. Her usually vibrant olive eyes made it seem like her heart sank into her feet and the sun had been snuffed out in her little world.

Dawn noticed the couple's expressions. Her already-dark smile practically turned to midnight as she continued to force her daughter to wave at Kim, taunting the young hero.

Baby Kendra started fussing, which brought everyone out of their reverie. The child was trying to grab her hand back from her mother; she had been using it for some very important business as far as she was concerned. Kendra wanted to suck her thumb.

"What's she crying about now?" Dawn wondered aloud with a frustrated sigh, but her eyes said something a bit different. She leaned down and caressed the baby's forehead, which did not stop Kendra from crying. Dawn sighed again and pulled away, folding her arms across her chest. "Take her back upstairs, Vanessa," she commanded her nanny, who was holding the baby.

"Yes, ma'am," Vanessa answered almost robotically and she turned to climb the stairs with the baby in her arms.

It was at those words that Kim found her voice. "Wait! I came here to see her." She pointed to the baby, her arm shaking from tension. Vanessa halted for a moment, looking back into the scene.

"You've seen her," Dawn countered in a bored tone, flicking her wrist in the baby's direction.

"For a second!" Kim objected in a rage, making a fist and sneering at the end of her statement. She needed more time with Kendra; she needed to sort out if she had really helped create a life.

"Ah, well. As the saying goes, that's life," Dawn remarked, having the nerve to smile as she spoke. She waved Vanessa on, so the nanny continued up the stairs.

"Hold on! I still wanna see her!" Kim declared with more passion than most would expect from a woman that swore the baby was not hers. Vanessa did not halt that time around and went upstairs, disappearing into the second floor with Kendra. Kim did fail to notice the side long glance she got from her lover.

"Too bad. Come back some other time," Dawn replied in a carefree tone, clasping her hands together and smiling.

"This is bullshit," Kim proclaimed, which shocked her girlfriend. It was rare for Kim to curse with such energy.

"Look, Bitchy Smurf, stop fucking around with us," Shego started in, pointing at the Scottish woman as she spoke. "You claim its Kimmie's baby and raise all this stink about her not taking care of the kid and now that she's here you're just going to deny her. What kinda game are you playing at?" she demanded to know. It was such shenanigans that kept Shego from fully buying in that Dawn had had Kim's baby.

"Kendra is Kim's baby. But, Kim had not been interested in her for so long, I'm sure this is all just some act to get in the public's good graces," Dawn commented with her nose in the air.

"I didn't even know she existed until you showed up!" Kim hollered, throwing her hands in the air before slapping herself in the forehead. She did not even consider the implications of her words. It seemed like she was arguing to see her child, not to see a child that merely might be hers.

"Then you can wait a little while longer to see her," Dawn countered.

Kim scowled deeply; her jaw was tight and her eyebrows bent to the point that almost touched. She was sick of the Scottish woman's games. What the hell did Dawn want from her?! She could not figure it out and wanted to chalk everything up to being a total mind-fuck, as Shego put it. But, it was hard to do that after seeing Kendra. Now, she had no clue what to think and she was more confused than ever.

If Kendra was in fact her baby, and Kim was still at least ninety percent sure that she was not despite everything, then she wanted to be a part of Kendra's life. She wanted to do things for the baby. She wanted to be there when Kendra grew up and she wanted her daughter to know her as well as she knew her own parents…if Kendra was indeed her daughter.

"Fine. I'm coming back tomorrow," Kim stated in a firm tone with a dark look in her eyes.

A cloud of black smoke seemed to cover Kim; or maybe it was just Shego's imagination running away with her. Dawn opened her mouth, undoubtedly looking to protest in someway. Kim shut her down before she could even say a word, putting up her index finger before continuing on.

"And don't fucking tell me you're not going to be here or something else like that," the hero said in the exact same tone as before.

Both Dawn and Shego were stunned by Kim's voice; they felt the blood in their veins run cold. It was one thing for Kim to curse with force, but the voice coming out of her mouth did not even seem to be her own. The redheaded hero for her part did not seem to notice the searing edge that her voice suddenly had in it.

"_We'll_ be back tomorrow," Shego corrected her lover. It was about the only thing she could do after hearing Kim sound so…deadly. She was not quite sure how to take it; was Kim being forceful because of Dawn messing with them or was she being forceful because she wanted to see her daughter? Either way, she was going to be by Kim's side and she was going to find out what was going on.

The couple did not wait for Dawn to respond to that. They exited the house with powerful strides that seemed to proclaim them masters of the universe and returned to their car. For once, Dawn was not smirking as she watched them go.

"I need a drink," Dawn muttered to herself as she tried to get her heart rate back in order. She never would have guessed that a goody-goody like Kim was capable of making her blood freeze and sending frightened shivers up her spine. It would have been sexy if it was not directed toward her.

Dawn walked off, going deeper into the house to fix her drink. She tried to think of what she was going to do next.

* * *

Kim and Shego had a silent ride home; neither of them wanted to address the eight-hundred pound gorilla in the room, namely Kendra. Was she really Kim's baby? They were worried about what the truth might actually be, so they stayed silent. Not just for the ride, but in general.

It was awkward moving around their apartment, each thinking of the other as a simple ghost. They did not speak, they did not look at each other, there was no sort of acknowledgement. At least, not until they had to share a bed. There was no way that they were going to be able to sleep with so much tension so close.

"Kimmie…" Shego started and simply waited for Kim to fill the void. They were both looking at the dark ceiling, not yet ready to see the others' eyes and what the windows to the soul might actually hold.

"I know…I know I didn't sleep with her. I know it," Kim said in a strong, but distant tone. It was more like she speaking to herself as her eyes searched the ceiling for answers that would never be there. "So…why the hell does Kendra look like me? It doesn't make any sense."

Shego felt a bit better about herself because of Kim's confused voice. Once again, the hero did not sound like she was lying; it did not seem like she was even trying to come up with a lie. She was just lost, which made it more believable that Dawn was working some vicious plot against Kim rather than actually having had sex with Kim.

"…Maybe you got drunk or something," Shego suggested, giving her lover an opening to lessen the crime if she had cheated. Shego was not sure why she did such a thing, but she knew it had something to do with the fact that she needed and wanted to stay with Kim.

"I've never been so drunk that I'd sleep with someone while I'm dating you and then completely blank on her later on. You know me better than that," the redhead countered while turning to look at her beloved.

Shego nodded a bit. She had been to college parties with a very wild Kim Possible and even then, the hero never got, as the kids say, "completely shit-faced." Kim typically got drunk accidentally, trying to quench a thirst that she built up through out the night and going for the closest drink at hand, which was usually alcoholic in nature. Still, Kim recognized when she was drunk; she did have a habit of thinking she was less than drunk than she was at that point, but she was still quite capable of coherent thought and knew to stop. She never got messed up to the point that she would wake up not knowing what happened the night before or where she would wake up with a stranger in the bed.

"So…we're totally sure that Kendra's not yours?" Shego asked, still eyeing the ceiling rather than her girlfriend.

"I did not know Dawn long enough for her to have had my baby. I met her when you met her," Kim answered soundly.

"That's good enough for me," Shego lied smoothly, finally turning to face Kim.

Underneath it all, the former villainess was still thinking about how much Kendra looked like Kimmie; she had seen plenty of baby pictures of her girlfriend to know that the similarities were there. But, she did consider that maybe they were just seeing similarities because the idea had already been put in their heads that Kendra was Kim's daughter. It was hard to tell and her mind went back and forth on each possibility.

Kim sighed in relief, believing her beloved's easy lie. She cuddled up to Shego as she typically would and tried to go to sleep. Sleep still did not come, even though she felt better. Something still swirled inside of her, feeling almost like anxiety was devouring her insides. She was obviously still troubled with most things that happened that night.

Shego was the same. Her mind whirled, thinking and rethinking everything that was going on. Was Kendra Kim's baby? Was Dawn just lying and trying to hurt Kim? She could come up with evidence for each and her mind did that for the entire night, just going back and forth.

* * *

Shego woke up first, as usual. She went out into the kitchen, planning to make breakfast as she normally did. But, she never made it that far.

She sat down at the kitchen table, sighing as if she was weary and sitting gave her great relief. She saw her cell phone resting on the platform, not too far from her. She picked up the phone and dialed a number without even thinking. It was not until a voice said "Hello" did she realize what she had just done.

"Director?" Shego asked in a shocked voice with wide eyes. Why the hell had she called that one-eyed, walking-annoyance?! She could not figure that out.

"Shego?" Doctor Director countered with equal shock. "What the hell are you calling me for?"

"Hell if I know," Shego admitted, eyebrows now curled up in confusion. "But, since you're on the phone and you do have a big spy agency—"

Betty interjected. "We don't spy. We're more like a global bounty hunting agency," she corrected the former villain.

"Yeah, you don't spy and I don't snap at people anymore. Let's pretend we live in a world where you do spy, I know about it, and I'll tell some other people if you don't cooperate with me."

"Blackmail, Shego? Is this what we've come to?" the boss of GJ inquired in a slightly teasing tone. It had to be a hard day when Shego was not only seeking her help, but trying to blackmail her into doing it.

"I just wanna know about that bitch claiming she had Kimmie's baby," Shego said in a whispered hiss. She did not scream the statement for the simple fact that she did not want Kim to find out

"I'm looking into that already. We need to find out just what's going on and to make sure we can find out if this Dawn woman is lying. Not just lying, but doing it with malicious intent. We need to discredit her so that other people won't do this in the future," Betty pointed out.

Shego balked at the idea of other people coming out and saying that they had Kim's baby too. "Well, do you have anything right now?" she demanded to know in a huff. She wanted to know that those lazy-ass GJ bastards were not just sitting around with their thumbs up their asses, which she typically assumed they did in their spare time; of course, her precious Kimmie was not included in that assumption.

"So far, we're checking her background. We've only checked her past and her mother's past. Nothing's come up yet that's troublesome. She seems like a typical spoiled brat with a mother that made a lot of money and sent her off to a British boarding school."

"I should call England and tell them that the bitch is killing their accent," Shego remarked in a grumble.

"So far, everything is checking out normal. I'll call you back when some red flags start going off," Betty replied.

"You better," Shego ordered in a gruff tone.

The leader of GJ sucked her teeth and disconnected the call. Betty could guess that a lovers' tiff was on the rise, but that was to be expected. She hoped that things turned out well for her agent; she needed Kim, after all, and she needed Kim in her top condition.

* * *

Kim woke up and was not surprised that Shego was not in bed next to her. The absence stabbed her with the same pain she suspected a rusty, rigged broadsword would rather than filling her with gleeful anticipation like she usually did. Her heart pounded in her throat while her lungs seemed to working only partially. Part of her feared that Shego was not even in the apartment anymore and she did not want to get up to find out.

"Get it together, Possible," the redhead commanded herself, hoping to steel herself and freeze the aching doubt trying to overtake her heart.

She had to sit there for a few more seconds, trying to assure herself that it was going to be a normal morning. Everything that was happening was normal, she quietly told herself. Shego beat her in waking up and was more than likely be making breakfast…not that she smelled anything cooking. Damn it, and there went her resolve.

"I can't just sit here all day. I gotta go to work…" Kim reminded herself and she fidgeted a bit. "Not to mention I need to pee."

The hero's need to use the bathroom got her out of bed a few seconds after that. She then made her way out to the kitchen, hoping to the heavens that Shego was making breakfast. Instead, Shego was sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly at her hands, which were on the table. Kim considered sitting down, but she was not sure if she should.

"Shego, you okay?" Kim asked curiously, worry caught in her voice and tugging at her face.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," Shego answered as normal as she could while looking up at her girlfriend.

"Um…no breakfast?" the hero inquired in a low voice, glancing over at the empty stove.

"I woke up later than usual. I'll buy you something on the way out," the former thief replied with a nonchalant shrug. How could she lie so easily to Kim, she wondered? How could she just say such things to the woman that she knew she had to love for the simple fact that she was still there, putting up with all of the crap that was now in their lives?

Kim nodded and forced out a smile. "Sounds good."

"Don't forget that we're _both_ going to Dawn's house."

Kim nodded again. "Of course I won't forget. We should meet up here?"

"Sounds good."

The couple went off to get ready and they left for work. They stopped by a small shop they knew for breakfast and then went about their day as normally as possible, successfully letting those around them think that they were totally fine. They met up at home as they agreed to and went off to see Kendra.

"You think she'll be there?" Kim asked curiously, eyes on the road since she was driving again. She was driving not because of her lover's road rage, but because she needed something to occupy her or she would have been making every nervous tick, twitch, move a person could while stuck in the passenger seat.

Shego only looked at her girlfriend, a scoff so close to coming out of her throat. She had no doubt that Dawn would be there. The tone of voice that Kim had used on the woman yesterday, the dark look in Kim's eyes, the poisonous waves that seemed to seep out of Kim, infecting those around her; those factors had to influence Dawn. Shego figured the woman would have to be a complete and total idiot if she was not home after what happened yesterday.

They walked up to the front door and Kim knocked hard, close to pounding as if she wanted break it down. They both folded their arms across their chests as they waited. Kim's eyes began to cloud over, starting to look like they did yesterday, as the seconds ticked away. A scowl crept onto the redhead's face and Shego was not sure what to make of the expression; she did find herself inching away, though.

Before a dark cloud ended up engulfing Kim, the front door opened. A woman opened the door; she was wearing a dreary dark blue dress that suggested she was a maid. Her eyes seemed to suggest that her existence was as dreary as her dress. They expected no less for someone that was employed by a succubus like Dawn.

"You must be Kim Possible," the woman commented in a low voice.

"Yeah," Kim confirmed in a hard tone. She did not mean to sound like that, but her patience had not recharged after being left to wait for so long.

"Miss Dawn is waiting for you in the den," the maid informed them.

"To hell with her," Shego said, earning a wide-eyed expression from the plain woman. From the look on her face, a passerby might have thought that Shego had just confessed to the Kennedy assassination.

"We're here to see the baby," Kim informed the maid, sort of explaining why her girlfriend would make such a blunt statement.

"You will, but first Miss Dawn would like you to see her," the maid told them.

Both women frowned at the same time, equally annoyed that they had to interact with Dawn yet again. They followed the maid into the living room where Dawn was sitting with a cup of tea and magazine in hand. Upon further inspection, it was a magazine that she had interviewed her earlier about having Kim Possible's baby.

"I'm so glad you two could make it," Dawn commented, having the nerve to smile brightly at them, as if she was the one that invited them to the house. It would seem that she was over the initial fear that Kim had planted in her soul yesterday. Or she put on a good show.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Shego replied with a smirk of her own. She was ready to do battle with the bitch once again. "After all, this is only going to be a temporary thing until the world not only knows you're a lying whore, but the fact that you're, well, a whore," she added in.

Kim sighed, knowing what was coming at that point. She just prepared herself to hold Shego back if things go to the point where Shego was about to hit Dawn. Other than that, she did not care what Shego said to the Scottish woman; she secretly hoped that her girlfriend thoroughly hurt each and every feeling that Dawn had…though she secretly doubted that Dawn had feelings; she would be human if she had any emotions, after all.

"Well, for the moment, the world just knows you're a fool for staying with a woman that cheated on you and had a baby by a far more superior representation of the human race," Dawn shot back at the former thief. "Are you even human? I mean, look at your skin."

Shego rolled her eyes; ohhhh, a skin tone crack, like she never heard _that_ before. "Look at your face. I'd be shocked if you're even of this planet."

"You're the one that looks like she came from Mars. Perhaps you need to phone home," Dawn countered, still calmly sipping her tea.

"Yeah, hand me a phone. I could use a weapon to beat some sense into that thick skull of yours."

And that went on for almost ten minutes. Kim had to hold Shego back a couple of times, but she also had to restrain Dawn just as many. She had to come between them a total of five times and that took some courage considering the fact that Shego flared her hands on those occasions.

After those very long ten minutes, Vanessa brought Kendra down into the living room. She was going to hand the baby over to Kim, but Dawn shook her head to the move. Vanessa kept Kendra in her arms, cuddled close to her chest. Kim was visibly annoyed with the move, scowling deeply and her eyebrow twitched.

"Just give her the goddamn baby," Shego huffed, speaking to Vanessa.

"Kim only wants to see our baby. I'm sure she's familiar with the old saying 'see with your eyes, not with your hands.' So, she may _see_ our child," Dawn commented with a smirk.

Kim was about to interject how Kendra was not her baby, but her brain stopped her. As soon as she said something like that, she was sure that Dawn would have Kendra taken back upstairs and she would have just wasted her time coming to the bitch's house. So, she kept her mouth shut; Shego was going to do enough talking for the both of them anyway.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Shego demanded to know, sneering in the Scottish woman's direction.

"I'm not playing at anything. Kenny is Kimmie's baby," Dawn replied in a light tone while casting a loving gaze at the baby.

"Stop calling her 'Kimmie,'" Shego commanded in a dangerous tone, her teeth gritted together as her fists knotted themselves together.

"Oh, yes, I should've said '_my_ Kimmie,'" Dawn corrected herself.

Shego snarled at Dawn like an angry wolf. Dawn openly smiled at Shego's anger. Feeling her victory, Dawn pressed forward and announced that Kendra had been downstairs long enough.

"Wait, that wasn't even five minutes!" Kim objected. She had watched Dawn and Shego nearly kill each other longer than she had seen her so-called daughter. Like hell she was going to accept that!

"Ah well." Dawn shrugged.

"No, I'm not leaving yet," Kim declared and she stood her ground as Dawn tried to stare her down. She rolled her eyes. "Please, I've gotten into bed with people scarier than you," the hero remarked.

"Better looking too," Shego commented with a smirk.

"You may stay if you wish, but Kendra will be going upstairs," Dawn said and she dismissed Vanessa with a slight wave of her hand.

"Then I'll go upstairs," Kim proclaimed. It was not like it was the upstairs was Kim-proof.

Dawn challenged Kim's statement with her eyes. Shego could not help scoffing; Dawn did not seem to know who she was messing with. Kim did not know the meaning of the words "give up."

Not surprisingly, to Kim and Shego anyway, Kim got her way. She got to stay with the baby until she had her fill. She had her fill pretty quickly because Vanessa refused to let her hold Kendra or even touch the baby; she pulled away whenever it seemed like Kim would come in contact with the child. She and Shego left after less than a half-hour, but not before Kim let it be known that they were going to be back tomorrow.

As they were on their way back home, Shego's cell phone went off. She checked to see who was calling; the phone identified the caller as "The Chicken Shack." Shego answered.

"What's up, one-eyed wonder?" Shego inquired.

"I just found out who Dawn is. I think you might both want to hear this, so put it on speaker," Betty replied.

"Okay," Shego agreed. "Hey, Pumpkin, your kooky boss says she found out who Dawn is. She wants you to hear."

"Why? Who is she?" Kim asked curiously.

"Let's listen." Shego hit a button on the side of her phone. "Go ahead, eye-patch."

Betty could be heard huffing from over the phone. "Dawn is the daughter of a very successful English business woman, who's never even got a speeding ticket."

Kim and Shego frowned at the same time when they heard that. It would seem that Dawn came from an honest family. Or at the very least, a family that knew how to hide any wrongdoings very well.

"But, her mother does have one blemish on her character. It seems that she has very poor taste in men. She used to date a very angry Scottish golfer. They even got married and he was the father of her daughter Dawn. Dawn's last name is Killigan," Betty informed them.

"Killigan? As in Duff Killigan?!" the lovers screamed in disbelief.

"Yes, Duff Killigan," Betty confirmed. Well, that opened a whole new list of possibilities as to what was going on.

* * *

Next time: Dawn enjoys having power over Kim until she has a real crisis. Shego is getting closer to her breaking point.


	8. In demand

I don't own these characters; Disney does. I also don't own the song "Dirty Diana," which the first chapter is based on. "Dirty Diana" as far as I know belongs to Michael Jackson. The rest of the story will be based on "Billy Jean," which also belongs to Michael Jackson.

"_For forty days and forty nights/ the law was on her side/ but who could stand when she's in demand/ her schemes and plans/ cause we danced on the floor/ in a round…"_ Michael Jackson, Billie Jean.

8: In demand

"So, Duff Killigan is Dawn's father?" Kim asked, her face scrunched up from some confusion. What the hell? Shego was thinking quite the same thing.

"Yup," Betty confirmed yet again.

"Anything else?" Shego asked while rubbing her eyes in annoyance. It seemed that things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Well, apparently, she was a daddy's girl too," Betty informed them, sounding just slightly amused. It was not so much that she was amused with them or with what Dawn was doing, but the way the situation was playing out seemed to be something that one could only laugh about.

Kim groaned as she leaned against the steering wheel. Thankfully, they were sitting at a red light or she might have killed herself, Shego, and any other unlucky soul on the road since she was driving. "Can I just bang my head against the dashboard now or do you have more?"

"Nothing more than that, so far, but if I find out anything else, I'll get in touch with you. For the time being, Agent Possible, you are still expected to go see this child and treat Dawn politely," Betty commanded firmly.

"Yes, sir," Kim muttered in pain. What the hell kind of standing orders were those?! The leader of GJ would have been more merciful if she stuck a million pins in Kim eye; well, in Kim's opinion anyway.

Shego disconnected the call and put her phone away. She did not say anything to her girlfriend, who continued driving as the light changed from red to green; her driving was now slower and more by-the-book than ever before. The former thief tried to turning the new information around in her head.

Okay, Shego's brain started up, so Dawn was the daughter of Duff Killigan, one of Kimmie's most bitter enemies. Those facts supported the theory that Dawn was doing what she was doing to be evil toward Kim. Maybe she was looking to get revenge for all of the times that Kim busted her father and that was why she seemed so set in ruining the globe-trotting hero's life.

But, Shego's mind now looked to counter itself, just because Dawn was Killigan's daughter did not mean that it was not possible for Kim to sleep with her. After all, Kim did not know that Dawn was Duff Killigan's daughter until just now. So, she could have been taken by Dawn's looks and accent and it was plausible for them to have bump-and-grinded one night. So, Shego's tension toward everything was not sated and her mind continued to work against her.

Shego supposed that no matter what, she would never be able to prove that Kim had _not_ slept with Dawn. Such a thing could not be proven, after all. So, now that the bug had been put in her ear, she supposed that it would always be on her mind. She then shook her head.

"No, I won't let this sabotage my relationship with my princess. This is one of the best things that have ever happened to both of us and I won't let some evil bitch ruin things with her lies," Shego mentally assured herself.

The green-skinned woman glanced over at her girlfriend. Kim's knuckles were white from her death grip on the steering wheel. Shego could only wonder what was going through her mind, but she guessed that it was something deep from the way that the redhead was driving. To Shego, Kim's driving always got tighter and more defensive the more troubled she was.

Nothing was on Kim's mind really. She was just reminding herself that everything would be over in less than two months. She just needed the results of the DNA test and she could put all of this mess behind her. She would be able to save whatever she had left with Shego and she would never have to see Dawn again. All she had to do was make it through two months. It would be harder than it sounded since it did not take Dawn any time to figure out that Kim was not just around for the baby, but also trying to be somewhat nice to her.

It did not take Dawn long to realize that Kim was not only committed to seeing Kendra, despite the fact that she could not even touch the baby thanks to Vanessa, but also that Kim was looking to be nice to Dawn. When that happened, it was clear who had the upper hand in the situation. It certainly was not Kim.

--(New day)

A phone ringing caused Kim and Shego to jump, which made them click teeth since they had been engaged in a rather passionate kiss on their sofa. They both made a small pained sound; it had not been pleasant hitting teeth as they did. They wondered what the noise was and then they both remembered that Kim went out and brought a cell phone; she did not want a certain annoying redhead to have access to her Kimmunicator or any other communication device that she planned on keeping.

"Hello?" Kim answered the phone in a mumble. She had her hand to her mouth trying to ease away the dull agony coursing through her gums.

"Kimmie," Dawn whined into the phone as if she was caught in some dire situation. She remembered when Kim gave her the number a few days ago; after she pointed out that she needed to get in touch with Kim in case something happened with Kendra. She now called almost every hour on the hour.

"Yes, Dawn?" Kim asked with a sigh, her eyes closed on their own and her jaw tightened.

Shego sneered at the sound of that name and was about to get up because she did not even want to think about that damned bitch that just would not leave her princess alone. Kim grabbed her hand and held onto her, making sure that the raven-haired woman did not escape. Shego sighed and stayed put, leaning into the back of the couch and closing her eyes too.

"Kimmie, I'm here all alone with Kendra and she needs formula. Will you be a dear and go fetch some?" Dawn requested in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Kim sighed and massaged her temple with her free hand. "Yes, I will, but don't call me Kimmie anymore," she ordered the Scot.

"But, I like calling you Kimmie," Dawn purred.

The olive-eyed adventurer growled and flipped the phone shut, hanging up on Dawn. She looked at the phone before turning to Shego. The older woman could tell that she was not about to like the words that came out of Kim's mouth.

"I have to go get formula for Kendra," Kim informed her girlfriend in a low voice.

"Right now?" Shego inquired, her face twisted in aggravation.

"She claims she's there by herself and needs me to do it."

"Fine, let's go," Shego said with a huff. She still refused to let Kim be alone with that woman. She was not sure if it was because she was overprotective of her girlfriend or if she was like that because she did not trust Kim to be alone with that woman.

The couple left their apartment, and their unresolved passion, to go to the store and buy formula. In the aisle at the supermarket, they saw a few happy couples purchasing items for their babies. Shego glanced at Kim a few times, who tuned out everything else around them as she looked for formula.

The pale woman never really thought she would find herself hunting for baby formula with Kim, especially not for these circumstances. They never talked about having children and Shego never really thought about it. She was pretty sure that she did like children and she doubted that she would make a good parent anyway. She wondered what Kim thought about kids, especially as she searched with such intense intent on the perfect formula, but Shego dared not ask right now.

"Damn it, she didn't say what of kind she needed," Kim muttered to herself as she looked at all the different types of formula.

"Just grab one and let's go," Shego said tensely with an annoyed look on her face. She folded her arms tightly across her chest and turned her nose up at the whole search.

"You two look confused," a woman commented from the side of them.

The couple wasted no time turning to look at the newcomer in their business. She was a pleasant looking woman, smiling brightly at them, but she seemed to smile at them like one would do a child that asked a ridiculous question. They glanced at each other; Shego's eyes asking for permission to tell the woman off and Kim's gaze replying that she better not. In her mind, Shego called Kim a "killjoy" and the redhead seemed thoroughly aware of that because she smiled like the little smartass she was.

"We don't know exactly which one to buy," Kim explained to the woman, who did not seem to know who Kim was. It was not something that was uncommon. Her name was more well known than her face and always had been since she was not really a glutton for media attention. Every now and then, yes, she appeared somewhere, but it was not too often and even with the problems that Dawn cooked up for her, her name was coming up a lot more than her face was.

"Oh, you must be new parents," the woman commented as if that thought tickled her.

"You don't know the half of it," Shego mumbled under her breath.

The woman giggled a bit and then helped the pair in buying some formula. With that out of the way, the couple went to Dawn's house. They were then hit with quite some powerful news.

"I'm thankful you rushed over, Kimmie, but Vanessa came back home and had formula with her," Dawn informed them.

A vein bulged in Shego's head and she frowned so hard that it was amazing her teeth did not shatter under all of the tension. She made a fist and it was quite clear that she was about to beat Dawn's brains in. After all, the woman had interrupted the first bit of "play" that she and Kim managed to indulge in since the whole mess started.

"Shego, calm down!" Kim begged as she held her girlfriend back, who was seriously struggling to climb over the younger fighter just to get to Dawn.

"Don't protect her, Princess! If she wants to do stupid things, then she should accept the consequences of her actions!" Shego declared, pointing a menacing finger at the redheaded Scot.

"Oh, my. Such violence. Well, Kimmie, I would invite you in, but you don't have a leash for your dog and I fear for our child," Dawn commented, smirking as she spoke. Her eyes seemed to shine with delight.

"You need to fear for yourself!" Shego hollered while trying to leap over Kim to get to Dawn. If she could just lay one finger on that bitch, she was certain she would feel so much better!

"Thank you again, my dear," Dawn said to Kim, smiling sweetly at the other redhead.

"And stop calling her that!" Shego snarled.

Kim managed to drag Shego back to the car while Dawn disappeared into her house, closing the door behind her. Dawn practically cackled when she was safely inside her home and then she looked down at the formula, just out of plain curiosity. If she was not mistaken, it was the same type that Vanessa brought the baby.

"She works so fast…" Dawn whispered to herself. She could not believe how quickly Kim had gotten to her house with the requested item; not just the requested item, but one of quality. Dawn then shook her head and proceeded to throw the formula in the garbage.

--(New day)

"Ah!" Kim screamed as she nearly lost her grip, which would be big trouble considering the fact that she hanging on to the side of a mountain with nothing but her bare hands and feet. She was startled by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Once she got her grip situated, she reached for her phone. "Uh, Dawn, I can't really talk right now," she said.

"You don't want to talk to me, Kimmie?" Dawn whined.

"It's not that!" Kim objected soundly. "It just so happens that I'm—" She did not get the chance to explain her situation.

"I want to see you, Kimmie. So does our baby. Why don't you come by?" Dawn suggested in a purr.

Kim actually went red from the tone and felt like she might throw up. "Why are you talking like that?!" she demanded to know.

Dawn had to hold in a laugh; Kim was reacting just the way that she wanted her to. "If you don't come over right now, I won't let you see the baby today. I mean, it's obvious that whatever you're doing right now is more important than seeing our daughter."

"It is more important! I'm about to—" The busy agent did not get the chance to finish that sentence either.

"Is it? I'll be sure to tell the news crew that's here that you said that. Cheerio," Dawn remarked and she disconnected the call.

Kim groaned in frustration. She made another call before continuing up the mountain. She called Shego and told her to be ready to go to Dawn's house in one hour; she knew that Shego did not want her going there by herself and she respected that, even though she did sometimes wonder the reason behind it.

They arrived at Dawn's house almost an exact hour after she called Kim, which was the very definition of amazing considering the fact that Kim had been in another country when the call came through. Global Justice had simply amazing technology at their disposal. They knocked, but no one answered.

"Goddamn it! We know you're in there! Open up!" Shego ordered. She was tempted to just hit the door down, but she knew that her girlfriend would end up pissed if she did such a thing. Besides, she did not want to get in that badly; it was not like she wanted to see Dawn or that brat, but she did not desire for Kim's reputation to be dragged through the mud even more.

"Don't play this game!" Kim added in. She was just as tempted as her beloved in knocking the door down and storming in.

Despite all of the yelling and screaming, Dawn did not let them in. Kim huffed and kicked the closest thing in frustration; she punted a flower pot clearly over the neighbor's roof. Such yo-yo treatment was going to make her an emotional wreck really quickly and everyone around could tell that.

--(New day)

"Boss, you don't look so good," one of Kim's Enforcers commented as she stood in front of Kim's desk.

Kim had bags under her eyes and was fighting to not nod off at her desk. She turned her attention to her subordinate. It seemed like a struggle to even remain sitting up, like sand bags were being piled onto her shoulders, waiting to crush her.

"Life is very trying for me right now," Kim answered with an exhausted sigh.

"For you? The woman who can do anything?" the question was incredulous, like it really was impossible for anything to defeat the redhead.

Kim laughed. "Just because I can do anything doesn't mean I can do it easy. Now, what're you in here for?"

"I was just trying to tell you that the rest of us are leaving. So, it's on you to lock up."

Kim nodded, like she trusted any of her crew to lock up anyway. She finished up her paperwork and then turned her attention to her phone. She dialed a number and waited.

"Hey, Shego, honey," Kim said. "You ready to go?"

"I don't feel like doing this today. Let's just go home," Shego replied.

"I can't just go home," Kim argued with a tired sigh.

"Yes, you can. You're tired of her and you don't need to subject yourself to that bitch every minute of every day. So, let's just go home and see the little demon spawn tomorrow," the pale woman stated. She refused to call the baby her name or even "the baby." She did not want to think of Kendra as human, lest she think of her as Kim's because of the effort that Kim was showing for the baby.

"I can't. You know how she is. As soon as I miss a day, she'll be on the news, slandering my name."

"Is that all this is about?" Shego accidentally asked.

"Of course it is! You don't think I actually want to see her, do you?" Kim asked incredulously. Dawn was a woman that was stressing her to the point that she looked ten years older than she was now. Why would she want to see her if she did not have to?

Shego sighed. "Look, I don't feel like dealing with her bullshit today. Let's just go tomorrow."

"You don't have to come."

The pale woman sucked her teeth; of course she had to come! Who the hell knew what Dawn might try to do if she was not there! It was not just about Dawn getting into Kim's pants, but actually making the attempt to do it if she had not done it yet. No, there was no way in hell that she was going to let Kim go to that place alone.

"Let's just go tomorrow," Shego repeated tensely.

"Shego, you don't have to baby-sit me," Kim pointed out.

"No, but I have to watch _that_ snake-in-the-grass. So, let's just go tomorrow."

"I'm not giving her that opening. I'm going over there today like always. You can come or you can go home."

Shego went with Kim of course. She made sure to look as resentful as she was with having to go to the "Gates of Hell," as she had taken to calling Dawn's home. Kim could practically feel Shego's rage stabbing her in the chest on the ride over. The feeling only got worse as they entered the house; every day after that was exponentially worse than the day before. Kim thought that sooner or later Shego's silent wrath was going to cripple her before killing her.

One day, Shego's anger dissipated for a moment because it looked like Dawn was having the definition of a "shitty" day. She answered the door with her usually beautifully groomed red mane a wonderful mess; in Shego's opinion it was wonderful anyway. She had lines under eyes and she was frowning deeply, looking like she had been defeated. Shego actually smiled brightly at the sight.

"Kimmie, I'm so glad you're here!" Dawn said, sounding sincere and desperate.

Kim craned an eyebrow to that one. "Since when?" She could not help wondering if she was being set up for a trap or something worse.

"Vanessa's not here and Kendra won't stop crying! I don't know what to do!" Dawn explained, appearing to be at the end of her rope.

"That's it?" Shego asked with a scoff, making it seem like she could take care of a crying baby. She knew that if she was in Dawn's place, she would probably look just as bad.

"Kimmie, please!" the Scottish woman begged, clasping her hands together as she implored the other redhead.

"I'll see what I can do," Kim replied, almost as if she was unsure of her skills in the area of babysitting.

Kim entered the house with a confident stride for the first time since being allowed in the place. She walked upstairs, hearing the baby bawling from up there. Shego and Dawn both just watched her go. She had hardly been out of sight for a minute when the crying stopped.

"Aw, you're a good little baby, aren't you, Kenny?" Kim cooed as she made her way back to the stairs.

Dawn looked like she could not believe her eyes, which were wide as the sky as they were colored after. "How did you…?" she asked in disbelief.

Kim smiled. "I just picked her up and rocked her a bit. She probably just wanted attention. Have you fed her today?" she inquired curiously, bouncing the child in her arms.

"I tried…" Dawn admitted in a low tone. She looked away, seeming to be unsure. Her eyes showed something surprising too, shame. She seemed to be ashamed to need such help with her daughter.

"I'll handle it," the GJ agent declared with the confidence that she was known for.

Dawn watched incredulously as Kim went through the motions of basic baby care. She made Kendra a bottle and found that the baby was quite hungry. She then burped Kendra and took her in the living room to play with her. Dawn and Shego merely followed and watched, having startling reactions to the scene.

Shego's anger flared in her in a way that her own plasma would have envied. Her eyes practically cracked as the emotion overtook her. Her mouth bent in such a hard scowl that it seemed like her lips had been a broken rod. Her Kimmie, who swore that she was not related to that…that…that _thing _in any way, shape, or form, was now playing with _it_ as if _it_ was her own.

While Shego's expression hardened, Dawn's actually softened. Her daughter seemed so content and happy now that Kim was there. In fact, Kendra was giggling while playing with Kim. Kendra never giggled, not even with Vanessa. She had always assumed that Kendra was just a very serious seven-month-old.

Dawn noticed Shego's change in expression first and thought that she would cure herself of her "horrible" thoughts. "Doesn't my family look cute together?" she asked the green-skinned woman.

Shego snarled like an angry tiger now as her head snapped to the right, giving Dawn a perfectly good look at the glare that she wished could reduce Dawn to ashes. "Kim's nothing to you. She's only acting like this for the baby and because she used to be a babysitter. In a month, when those test results come back, you won't be able to manipulate her into being your nanny anymore either," the raven-haired woman stated soundly.

Dawn smirked. "In a month, Kim will be mine and mine alone. We'll see about making her the nanny. Kendra certainly has taken to her other mommy."

"Play the game all you want, but we all know that's not Kimmie's kid."

"Even if she's not, does that mean Kim did not love me one night while you weren't around?" Dawn countered smugly.

Shego frowned; Dawn had hit the nail on the head when it came to one of the doubts clouding her heart. No matter the test results, and right now she did not like what Kim's actions implied, nothing would ever prove that Kim had not slept with Dawn. After a month of putting up with the woman playing with Kim's emotions and Kim practically barking like a dog for Dawn whenever she desired, Shego could not think straight at all. So, she did not know what to think and she tried not to think.

Shego was distracted from making a comeback by the sound of Kendra laughing. She and Dawn turned their attention to the baby, who was giggling wildly as Kim played a simple game of peek-a-boo with her. The two feuding woman looked almost confused by what was going on. Things did not get better for them as Kendra laughed even louder when Kim attacked, blowing raspberries into the child's tummy.

"She's so good with the baby…" Dawn noted, luckily speaking in her own head. Her eyes seemed infinitely softer now compared to the sharpness there when she was cutting up with Shego.

"Kimmie…" Shego muttered in almost a heartbroken tone. Kim was very good with the baby, enjoying herself while making the child smile. Was Kim always so good and enthusiastic with children? If so, why did she never bring up the possibility of them having one? Maybe Kim thought that Shego was not ready for a child, the former thief considered; after all, Shego made it seem like she did not like kids.

Dawn and Shego watched Kim with the baby until Kendra exhausted herself and fell asleep. Kim picked the child up, rocking her gently to sooth her while she was sleeping, and went upstairs. She put the baby down in her crib and then returned downstairs to her girlfriend and their "host."

"Well, she's sleeping. I guess we can go now," Kim said to Shego, who was ready to celebrate hearing that news.

"Already?" Dawn asked, sounding more anxious than she ever allowed herself to sound. She did not even mean to make that slip, but part of her desired for the other redhead to stay for a while longer.

"Yeah," Kim answered and she misinterpreted the sound of Dawn's voice, thinking that the Scot was worried about being alone with the baby again. "If you're worried about Kendra, you shouldn't be. If she wakes up crying, she probably needs changing since she ate not too long ago. If that doesn't work, try feeding her again. And if all else fails, silly faces seem to just tickle her," the hero explained.

Dawn nodded to show that she understood. She almost found herself thanking the other redhead, but she caught the words before they escaped her mouth. Little did she know, but her eyes showed the emotions that her mouth could not say; Kim recognized it. Shego yanked her girlfriend out of the house before she could comment on Dawn's expression.

Shego did not like that Dawn was suddenly showing a softer side to Kim. It seemed like it was either another trap or the Scot was actually falling for her Kimmie. Kim actually did not seem to notice that much.

"She seemed really stressed out, huh?" Kim commented, almost as if she felt sorry for the woman, sorry for a woman that she knew was getting her rocks off by tormenting the couple.

"I don't think that's the word I'd use and who gives a goddamn anyway? She doesn't care about when you seem stressed," Shego pointed out.

Kim could not argue that one, but that would not stop her. "Maybe my good-nature is getting the better of my good senses?" she offered, knowing that was what her lover was thinking.

"Bingo, give that one a prize," Shego remarked. She hoped that things were that simple and it was not something deeper. Something that involved Kim and Dawn doing…things.

* * *

Betty hit a tiny snag in her investigation of Dawn Killigan. She found out something that she figured that she should tell Shego, but she did not want to betray Kim….if it was in fact a betrayal. It certainly looked like a betrayal, but there could be more to things that than what she saw. All she knew was that if she was in Shego's shoes, she would like someone to tell her. But, she was closer to Kim than she ever would be to Shego, so she was not quite ready to turn Kim in. And yet, for some unknown reason, her hand was dialing Shego's number. She was not sure, but she had the feeling that she was about to break the news that Kim had met Dawn before and it seemed that the two left a party together.

* * *

Next time: Dawn seems to lose her own plan while Shego is pushed to her limits and Kim doesn't know what to do about anything.


	9. The lie?

I don't own these characters; Disney does. I don't own Alice in Wonderland. I don't know who does, but maybe it's Disney. Well, Disney would at least own the Disney version of Alice in Wonderland.

I also don't own the song "Dirty Diana," which the first chapter is based on. "Dirty Diana" as far as I know belongs to Michael Jackson. The rest of the story will be based on "Billy Jean," which also belongs to Michael Jackson.

"_Mother always told me/ be careful who you love/ and be careful what you do/ 'cause the lie becomes the truth…"_ Michael Jackson, Billie Jean.

9: The lie?

Shego was relaxing on the sofa with a cup of hot tea and getting her shoulders rubbed by Kim, who was doing a damned fine job of it. The older woman was thankful for the attention, but she was actually upset that Kim was not in need of the same.

Kim had been stressed out for a while, just as stressed as her lover, if not more. But, that all seemed to disappear after the redheaded hero was able to take care of Kendra for the day; Dawn's nanny had not been home and the Scottish woman seemed sincerely wrecked because she did not know how to take care of the baby. It was Kim to the rescue as usual.

The former villainess wanted to shed the day like a snake skin, rip it from her brain and leave it in the dust, forgetting it ever happened. Instead of being able to put the day out of her mind, things were about to get worse for her. Her phone went off and she went to answer it. She saw that it was Doctor Director calling her, which caused a puzzled expression to wrinkle her smooth features.

"What's up?" Shego inquired while glancing behind her. She did not want to let Kim know that she was on the phone with Betty. She figured that if Betty wanted Kim in on the call, she would have called the Kimmunicator.

"You alone?" Betty asked, purposely speaking in a low tone just in case a certain globe-trotting redhead was around.

"No."

"Go get alone for a few minutes."

Shego frowned, knowing that things could not be good if she needed to be away from Kim for the news. She turned to look at her lover, who was working her shoulders over with tender care. She hated to leave those wonderful hands.

"Kimmie, I need to go look for something while I take this call, okay?" Shego lied smoothly.

"Oh, okay. Don't get to stressed on the way there," Kim remarked with a bit of a laugh.

Shego forced out a weak chuckle before peeling herself away from the sofa and Kim. She walked to the bedroom and informed Betty that she was now alone. She did check to make sure that Kim did not follow her, offering to help as she sometimes did.

"Okay, I'm going to send you some video from the night of that big GJ gala when we were just introducing the Enforcers unit," Betty informed the green-skinned vixen.

"Oh, that big party that I missed thanks to Drakken's special brand of idiocy. What's that have to do with anything?" Shego asked with an arched eyebrow as if Doctor Director could see. She was pacing the room now, glancing at the door every few seconds to make sure that it stayed shut.

"You'll see. Your phone gets video stream, right?"

"Doy. So, send it already."

"Okay, this is shots of Kim from every camera that she went by. Then I'll send you some other shots that you might find interesting."

Shego was silent as she watched the footage being sent to her. She smiled a bit when she saw how cute Kim was working the room in her gorgeous dress, which Shego recalled helping her pick out. Her girl was irresistible, she thought with pride.

The smile faded pretty quickly as the footage continued on; the proud feeling followed the expression. She saw that Kim was clearly drunk, trying to pretend that she was not, and going to the bar, more than likely to get another drink. And then, Shego's whole world shattered around her when she saw who joined Kim at the bar: Dawn.

"Fucking bitch," Shego muttered under her breath and she did not even know which woman she was referring to. Surprisingly, her first desire was not to go and hit something until it broke.

Her heart felt like it fell out of her chest, onto the floor, and bounced until it settled on its side to stare and laugh at her as she watched Kim leave with Dawn. Shego actually had to sit down for a moment and practice breathing. She consciously had to tell herself "breathe in, breathe out," which was hard enough because her throat felt tight, like it planned on closing completely. And, to top matters off, she was actually on the verge of tears. Water was gathered in her eyes, threatening to fall, but seemed to know better than to do so.

"Goddamn it, why do I have to love you so much that you can do this to me?" Shego wondered as a low sob escaped her throat, sounding like a cough to cover up. A sudden jolt went through her because of the sob and a couple of tears in her eyes were pushed down her face thanks to the motion.

She barely watched any of the other video feed that she got once Dawn came onto the scene. She noticed that the video was mostly of Dawn, watching Kim. It seemed like Betty was trying to show that Kim was stalked prey, was a victim, but she was in no mindset to buy that. Kim was never so drunk that she would be a victim of anyone.

"Shego, you still there?" Betty inquired because of the sudden quiet that reigned over the phone call.

"Why did you send me this? You're Kimmie's boss," Shego pointed out, sounding normal despite the fact that on the inside she felt like everything had been sliced, diced, and juiced.

"Look, I am her boss and I like her a hell of a lot more than I will _ever_ like you, but you deserve to know. Now, I'm not going to say it is what it looks like because I remember leaving there and Kim was by herself. We're going to look into it because we don't want this test to blow up in our faces—" Betty tried to explain.

"I'll look into it," Shego said in a deadly tone.

"Shego, don't do anything rash."

Shego closed her phone, disconnecting the call because she did not want to be told what to do, especially in regards to her lover. Emerald eyes cut to the door as if she was trying to slice it in half with her gaze. So, Kim had met Dawn before, left a party with her, and then lied about when things came back to bite her in the ass. And there it was, Shego thought that Dawn was just being an asshole trying to ruin Kim when there was some method to her madness.

"Goddamn it, I'm the one being played," Shego said to herself with a frown, hitting herself in the chest as she spoke. She did not even realize that she smacked herself.

The raven-haired former thief had stuck around all that time, believing Kim that she did not even know Dawn and, there it was, she was lying about it. Shego felt like such a fool, wanting to punch herself in the face for even buying Kimmie's little innocent act. She growled like a furious dragon; it was surprising that jade plasma did not come out of her nose. She then stormed out of the bedroom, almost ripping the door off of the hinges as she did so. She marched passed the living room, which caught Kim's attention.

"Sweetie, where're you going?" Kim called.

"The fuck away from you! You fucking liar!" Shego hollered with agony and fury burning her throat. She did not stop as she yelled and went right to the door.

"Shego! What's going on?" the redhead begged to know, her forehead wrinkling from confusion, as she followed behind her clearly outraged girlfriend.

"Fuck you, Possible! Enjoy taking care of your demon spawn with your fucking limey bitch!" Shego shouted, causing a vein to bulge out of her neck and one to appear on her temple, as she yanked open the door and slammed it shut before Kim could even make a retort.

"Shego! Wait, what's going on?!" Kim pled to know as she managed to get the door open.

Shego was gone already, though; that would be the trouble of being in a relationship with a ninja. That did not stop Kim, who tried to track down her beloved away, crying all the way through because she had a dreadful feeling that Shego was gone for good. The redhead felt like she might through up for the entire time that she looked for her girlfriend, having to pause several times, letting loose a series of dry heaves.

Kim was unsuccessful in her hunt for her girlfriend. She tried calling Shego, only to find that the green-skinned woman turned her phone off. Kim returned home and burst into full, body-shaking sobs. She threw herself on the sofa, hiding her face in the cushion. The cries turned into hacking coughs once they got very hard, rocking her slender body worse than the weeping did.

What hell was going on?! Instinctively, she knew that it had something to do with Dawn, but she could not quite figure out what it might be. All she could think was Shego was gone.

* * *

Shego was not sure where she was going, but she knew that she needed to get the hell away from Kim Possible. She needed to get as far away as humanly possible in fact. To think that she believed such lies, she mentally scolded herself. Talk about blinded by love! Well, not anymore, she mentally insisted. She refused, she told herself. She was not going to be played by Kim or Dawn or anyone!

"I can't believe I fell for her 'I don't know her' bullshit. I know how Kim is. Why the fuck did I think she'd change since we got together? I can't believe I was so stupid! And over what, a pretty face, consistent and good sex, and being domesticated? To hell with that!" Shego declared.

She was not sure what she was going to do with herself, but she knew that she was not going back home. She was not turning on her cell phone for anyone to bother her either. She luckily had her wallet on her, so she could go splurge on whatever it would take to distract her from the fact that the woman that she loved betrayed her.

--(New day)

Shego had been gone for almost a week and she was still not picking up her phone. Kim was worried, of course, and spending her free time looking for her missing girlfriend. She refused to think of Shego as her "ex-girlfriend," even though the older woman walked out on her. The problem was that if Shego did not want to be found, then she was not going to be found, and she seriously did not want to be found.

There was only one thing that took Kim's mind off of her lover and that one thing would have only pissed Shego off if she only knew. Kim was able to be slightly happy when she went to see Kendra. She was now allowed to hold and play with the baby.

Kendra lit up whenever Vanessa brought her downstairs to see Kim. Vanessa did not seem too happy about it because once Kim arrived, she was now dismissed. Dawn made it perfectly that Vanessa did not need to be around when Kim was there.

"Hey, Kenny!" Kim smiled brightly as the baby practically jumped in her arms.

Kendra then proceeded to cover her own face with her hands, indicating that she wanted to play a challenging game of peek-a-boo. Kim happily obliged her as she walked into the living room with the child in her arms.

"Vanessa, you can go," Dawn said coldly as she watched Kim's retreating form. She did not even bother to spare the nanny a glance.

"Yes, ma'am," Vanessa muttered with a frown. It was that tone that earned her a look from her employer.

"What's that face?" Dawn inquired with a craned scarlet eyebrow when she noticed the nanny's expression out of the corner of her eye.

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't appear to be that way. What's that face?" Dawn demanded to know in a deadly calm. She turned to the nanny, folding her arms over her chest as she did so.

"You shouldn't let Kendra get so close to her," Vanessa boldly said. She wanted to say more, but thought that one sentence was enough. Hell, she knew if Dawn was in the right mood, that one sentence would be more than enough to get her fired.

"I'll do what I please. Now make yourself scarce before I do it for you," Dawn replied coldly.

Vanessa walked off, shoes clicking on the tiles of the foyer; she shook her head when she was out of sight. She had seen a lot of messed up things in her life, but right now, she was pretty sure that she was living the number one on her list; number one with a bullet, she would wager. Sometimes, she wished that she was just as naïve as Kendra, or at least the redhead taking care of her right now.

Kim was having as much fun as she could with Kendra. The child giggling was enough for her to smile and forget about the pain in her chest that came from Shego walking out on her. Kendra certainly appreciated the attention.

Dawn sat in an armchair not too far from the playing duo, who were parked on the carpet. She smiled a bit. Kim was good with Kendra, better than Vanessa even. Between the games, the fact that the baby smiled, and she was quiet when watching television with Kim, Dawn figured out that Kendra would not be angry in the slightest to have Kim around all of the time. Hell, Dawn was almost ready to admit to herself that she would not be angry to have Kim around all of the time.

"This woman…this bitch that arrested my father so many times, took my father from me, has the nerve to be so good with Kendra and has the audacity to make me consider keeping her around. How the hell does she do it?" Dawn asked herself, but her brain did not have an answer for her.

Dawn was not sure about the way that Kim was burrowing into her soul; if she in fact had one. There was something about watching the GJ agent with her little girl that was touching, almost intimately so. As she considered that, she realized something.

"Kimmie, where's your girlfriend?" Dawn asked curiously, leaning forward a bit as she spoke. It only just registered to her that Shego had not been around the past few days. Maybe she was ill. Maybe it was something fatal, Dawn considered with a devilish smile.

"Shego? Oh, um…she had to get away for a while, vacation," Kim answered, not turning around to face the other redhead.

Dawn's smile broadened; Kim was a terrible liar. There was trouble in paradise. That was significant news, her brain noted.

"Perhaps a change of plan is in order," Dawn said to herself as she got up from her seat. She joined Kim and Kendra on the floor, making sure to be quite close to Kim.

Dawn smiled while watching Kendra grin as Kim tickled her. She was not too sure if Kim noticed that she was sitting there. She took in Kim's body heat and gentle smell, which kept the smile on her face for as long as she was situated there.

* * *

Shego was not feeling any better during her "break" from Kim. She lounged on a beach, thousands of miles away from the younger redhead and still found herself thinking about the hero. She conceded that it was because she loved Kim.

"Stupid love, making me still think that stupid lie wasn't a stupid lie," Shego silently complained as she stretched out in her beach chair.

Despite everything that she had seen with her own two eyes, Shego still could not shake the fact that she believed Kim when the redhead said that she did not even know Dawn. Kim seemed to be telling the honest truth, so why was she caught on video with Dawn? She tried to think back to that night; her first time doing so because she finally got over her outrage and sorrow.

She had not been able to go to the big party with Kim. She knew that the affair was going to be a big thing and she had wanted to go, but Drakken was an idiot and, well, that summed up pretty much every time that she had to miss something. It did not happen often, but she often lived by the phrase "once is often, twice is endless"; funny, how she always stuck around despite that philosophy.

She thought that it would better for Kim to go to the party alone anyway; how would it look for a world-saving hero to show up with a former thief and sidekick to a man that wanted to take over the world? Sure, she and Drakken had helped save the planet from an alien invasion, but they still were not very trusted. Kim was supposed to be getting countries to buy into trusting her as well as Global Justice, so Shego figured that it would be easier for her lover if she was not around.

She recalled that Kim had called her that night. She remembered that Kim was talking in her low "I'm-drunk-but-trying-to-hide-it" tone and she recollected some woman butting in on the conversation. Kim had not sounded happy over it and claimed that she was going to try to lose the woman. Her endearing redhead was supposed to call back, but never did.

"Why the hell would she call me if she was about to go and cheat on me?" Shego wondered, rubbing her chin in thought. That was just stupid and certainly not Kim's style.

Shego tried to think of some reason why Kim would call her with Dawn right alongside her and possibly mere minutes before she was about to sleep with the Scottish woman. Nothing was coming to mind, except maybe she was trying to avoid having Shego call her while they were doing the deed. But, Kim would have to explain why Dawn was there since she could be heard over the phone and she should have called back with an excuse about the things the Dawn said.

She turned the information over and over in her head plenty of times, but she did not come up with anything to explain the strange phone call. Her mind tried its best to offer her something, but the well was dry. There was only one thing to do in her opinion if she wanted answers.

"I need to go investigate," Shego decided, tearing herself away from her beach chair. She was going to get to work right away, if only to ease her mind.

* * *

"Hey, she's asleep," Kim whispered to Dawn as she looked down at Kendra. They had been watching a little kid's show that Kendra was going wild for until just a couple of minutes ago.

"Would you take her upstairs?" Dawn requested in a small voice, almost like a purr.

"Sure."

Kim carefully collected Kendra in her arms and walked to the stairs with her. Dawn trailed behind them. She watched Kim's back as the GJ agent made sure to gently rock Kendra as she recently found out that it kept the baby sleeping. She slowly eased Kendra into her crib, which was located in a big nursery that was decorated with scenes from Alice and Wonderland; the Disney version of the story. Pressure against Kim's back had her thinking that she might have just gone down the rabbit hole.

"Dawn, what're you doing?" Kim inquired in a suspicious tone as a pair of arms made themselves comfortable around her waist. It was taking all of herself control to remain calm because she was certain that whatever the hell the Scottish woman had planned would not end in her favor.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Dawn countered, speaking in a low, near gentle tone.

"Who's gone?"

"Shego's gone. Don't deny it. I knew she'd run away from you eventually."

"Was that your plan?" Kim demanded to know as she spun around to face the Scottish woman. The hero had a scowl on her tense face, which matched her stiff body language. The fire burning in her olive eyes would have put the sun to shame. The only reason that she was not moving out of Dawn's hold was because she was aware that if she tried to escape Dawn now, she would hurt the woman…badly.

"Oh, no!" Dawn feigned innocence well. "She just seems like the type to run away when the going gets rough. It's all right, though."

Kim openly scoffed right in her face. "How is it all right?"

"You can be with us, your family," Dawn pointed out, continuing to speak in a tender voice. The Scottish woman felt that Kendra deserved someone that was so good with her, someone that cared about her beyond the fact that she was getting paid to care; she assumed the paycheck was why Vanessa stuck around. Her daughter deserved the best of the best and from what she could tell Kim was the best in dealing with Kendra.

Kim bristled at the idea of staying with Dawn. Like hell she wanted to be with Dawn over Shego! And, sure, she enjoyed being around Kendra, but she was like that with most babies; hell, she was like that with most children point blank. She was still damn near ninety percent certain that Kendra was not hers and Shego was the love of her life. So, there was no way in hell that she was even going to consider being with Dawn, no matter what.

"I'm going home," Kim said bluntly. If she could have slapped her hostess in the face with the words to be a bit blunter, she would have done so.

"This could be your home," Dawn proposed.

"This could also be Hell on Earth," Kim remarked, which caused Dawn to frown.

The decline seemed to instantly suck all of Dawn's goodwill right out of her. Her usual nature took over and the air around her seemed to grow heavy. She scowled deeply, looking like a possessed, crazed lion as her hold on Kim tightened like a vice.

"When this is all over, this is the only place you'll have to go," Dawn stated in a smug, cutting tone, gripping the other redhead as if she was a zebra in the jaws of the lioness. "You think your girlfriend is going to come back to you after you cheated on her, after you got me pregnant? You should've just taken my offer."

"Oh, so now you're going to threaten me to live here? Try again because that shit isn't going fly with me," Kim countered just as soundly. It was clear that her years with Shego and missing the pale woman was affecting her speech considering the words that just left her mouth were something that Shego definitely would say.

"I'm not threatening you. If you haven't noticed, Miss Possible, I run your life. You jump when I say so, you come when I say so, so just be an obedient little puppy and stay. Don't make me have to train you more," Dawn warned the hero.

Kim now did not care if she hurt Dawn or not; she just wanted to get away. She pushed passed the Scottish female and quickly made her way out of the house. Dawn had to catch her balance, but she was unharmed. She frowned as she watched Kim flee.

"Damn it. What am I doing? Yes, I want the best for my daughter, but I'm making it seem like I want Kim for myself as well," Dawn scolded herself. "I just want her to suffer," she reminded herself.

* * *

Kim was frantic on her drive home, which actually made her drive more cautiously; she was always like that. Her heart raced, her breath came out in pants, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Shego, you didn't leave me, right? You know I didn't cheat on you, right? I know didn't. Kenny's not mine, Kenny's not mine, Kenny's not mine," Kim chanted, hoping that she was speaking the truth. It felt true, but it also felt like a lie. With the way everything was going, it all felt like such a lie.

* * *

Next time: we find out if it is or isn't Kimmie's baby. Did she or didn't she sleep with Dawn?


	10. The truth

I don't own these characters; Disney does. I also don't own the song "Dirty Diana," which the first chapter is based on. "Dirty Diana" as far as I know belongs to Michael Jackson. The rest of the story will be based on "Billy Jean," which also belongs to Michael Jackson.

"_She came and stood right by me/ then the smell of sweet perfume/ this happened much too soon/ she called me to the room…"_ Michael Jackson, Billie Jean.

10: The truth

The phone was ringing; the sounds bouncing off of the quiet walls. It seemed like that was the only thing that did make noise in the apartment and had been that way for a while now. The phone was not answered because Kim knew it was about a certain Scottish redhead. She did not want to deal with Dawn or anything that had to do with Dawn at the moment.

Kim had missed the past couple of days going to see Kendra. She did not care if Dawn went on television and cried to the world that she did not care about the baby, which she suspected was happening; she figured that was why the phone was ringing as if it was the end of the world. She just could not face that woman again, especially since she did not know what might happen.

Dawn might start things up about how Shego left her; if she did that Kim could see herself seriously hurting Dawn. Maybe it was because it was becoming painfully obvious how true it was that Shego left her. It also explained why she was curled up in the bed in a fetal position like a whipped puppy.

She could not figure out why her lover walked out on her, but Shego had not been home in almost two weeks and she had not called. She was also not making herself available to anyone and Kim's heart just could not stand to hear the truth right now since she loved Shego. She shuddered just thinking about Shego verbally dumping her while forcing down a sob that wanted so badly to escape her throat.

Then there was the possibility that Dawn might propose that Kim stay again. Her mind could not help screaming, _how goddamn creepy was that?! _First the bitchy woman seemed out to destroy Kim and the next thing she knew, the other redhead seemed seriously hit on her.

Kim was not sure why the offer came up since she thought that Dawn did not like her much considering all of the horrible things that she was doing, but now it seemed like she wanted to be around Kim. It could have been a trick, she considered, but it did not seem like a joke. It was like Dawn really wanted her.

The thought frightened Kim; what if Dawn tried to seduce her? She shivered as if it was the coldest day in history. That would definitely ruin any chances for her to get back with Shego, which she still had the hope of. She would not accept that things were over between her and Shego until she heard it from the former thief's own mouth despite how much that scared her.

Kim did not want to admit it, but she could not handle everything coming at her now. Before, she was able to deal with Dawn because Shego was with her. Sure, the former villainess was a handful, but she was still there, supporting Kim.

Now, Dawn was switching gears on her while playing the same game and just confusing the hell out of her. She did not know what to do and she just wished that Shego was there to assure her that everything was happening just to screw with her.

She knew that Shego did not leave just to screw with her. She figured that the usually-cranky female left because everything was getting too much for her. She was undoubtedly sick of Dawn, Kim knew that; that only scratched the surface of things, though.

There was also the fact that underneath it all, Kim knew that Shego wondered if she had slept with Dawn. Shego probably left because she had finally given into that thought and believed Kim not only lied, but had slept with Dawn. Shego might even believe that she was Kendra's missing parent.

"I know I didn't sleep with her, I know I didn't," Kim mumbled into her pillow.

She was lying in bed, looking quite the mess. Her hair was going off in several directions. Her pajamas were wrinkled and hanging off of her funny. She caught a whiff of something in the air, which caused her to make a face. She then realized that horrible smell was her.

"Oh, god," Kim gagged. She wasted no time in getting up and going to take a shower. She was thankful that she did not have the television on as she went to the bathroom because she was certain that Dawn was blowing her up, verbally of course, on the airways.

She had everything that could tell her about the outside world off. She did not even have the Kimmunicator on. She hoped that her merry band of slackers in the Enforcer unit could get along without her for a little while. She doubted that she would be any good to them in her current state anyway.

She went to take a long, hot shower. She realized too late that she did not bring a change of pajamas with her. She looked around the bathroom for something that she could throw on and found a familiar white button-up shirt hanging peacefully on the rack by the sink. She collected it with a shaky hand and draped it on her shoulders. She then clutched it around herself.

The soft fabric seemed to hug her with tender warmth. The scent of its owner clung to it like precious memories and assaulted Kim with the full force of an army. It was like she never knew what hit her, but it hit her like a knock-out punch.

"Shego…" Kim sobbed while dropping her head and just holding the shirt to her.

She just stood there, shirt open, and cried for several minutes. Her whole body shook violently as she wept; her entire being wanted her beloved back, wanted someone to actually make everything better because she was not sure that she could fix anything now that the world had fallen apart around her. It was amazing that she remained on her feet through it all.

Her breath hitched a few times in her chest as she let loose the hard sobs. She coughed a few times because of that. Anguished noises made their way out of her mouth when she finally stopped coughing. Her nails dug into the shirt around her, grasping at it desperately.

After a few minutes, she was able to get herself together. She used the heel of her left hand to wipe away the tear streams on her cheeks. Her right hand remained on the shirt, unwilling to release it just yet for any reason. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Damn it, don't fall apart, Possible. You're Kim Possible. You can do anything, including handle this. Pull it together," she ordered herself.

The redhead turned her attention to her shirt, well, Shego's shirt and buttoned it up. She had to ignore the sensation of the shirt against her skin to avoid having the simple piece of clothing affect her again. She then made her way back to the bedroom and nearly jumped out of her skin from being surprised. She thought that she might be seeing things.

"Shego?" Kim said in disbelief. It could not be true; Shego could not be sitting there on their bed, not after being away for so long.

"What a nice welcome back, Princess," Shego commented with a sly smile on her face. Oh, god, she loved seeing Kim in her clothing, especially after not seeing the hero for so long.

"Shego, what're you doing here?" the redhead inquired.

"I live here," the pale woman pointed out as she stood up and went over to Kim. She took the smaller woman by the hand.

"I thought you left…" Kim whispered as she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her whole body when their hands connected.

"Well, I did leave for a while," Shego admitted.

"Because you think I slept with Dawn?" Kim asked in a low, almost choked voice.

Shego was silent for a moment, not sure if she needed to confess that one. She looked down at Kim and saw those red-rimmed eyes. She guessed that it was time to be open and honest if she wanted to get that horrified look off Kim's face.

Before speaking, Shego pulled Kim to her for a one-sided hug; Kim's arms hung limp at her sides. The redhead sighed as she was attacked once again by entrancing aroma that belonged uniquely to Shego. The wonderful fragrance almost brought Kim to her knees, but luckily Shego was supporting her.

"I did think you slept with Dawn," Shego admitted almost as if it was nothing.

"But, I didn't! I didn't even know her before this!" Kim denied it vehemently, throwing her arms tightly around Shego, hoping that the embrace helped her cause. Shego did hug her back, pressing her even closer, which she took as a good sign.

"Stop lying to me, Kimmie."

"But, I'm not! I didn't sleep with her, I didn't know her!"

"You are lying," Shego said calmly.

"No, I'm not!" Kim screamed desperately.

Shego was silent for a moment. She pulled Kim down to the bed with her. She made sure to keep the redhead locked in their embrace. She ended up cradling Kim to her; the hug felt so reassuring, but Kim was still anxious about everything that was going on. Her heart raced worse than anything that she could recall, thinking that she was about to hear the end of her relationship with Shego.

"You have met Dawn before, Princess," the green-skinned woman informed Kim.

"No, I haven't," the globe-trotting redhead whimpered.

"You have. You probably don't remember because you were drunk at the time. It was back when you were first starting the Enforcers' unit. It was at the party, the one I couldn't go to. Remember?"

"I remember the party…" the younger woman admitted.

"She was there. She approached you when you were at the bar. You looked a bit disturbed by her when she was pushing up on you. You called me while she was doing that," Shego was trying to prompt the smaller woman to recall what happened…well, she was more telling Kim just what happened, but to her that was a prompt.

"I called you…?" Kim's face scrunched up because of her confusion. She shook her head. "I called you…? I called you while I was getting hit on?" She sounded like she could not believe she would do something so weird.

"Yeah."

Kim thought about back then. She rubbed her forehead. "Okay, I remember being a little drunk that night. I didn't want to call you because I was drunk and I thought you'd worry about me because of that."

"Okay."

"I don't remember making it to calling you, though."

"You did. Dawn was hitting on you and you weren't enjoying it. You called me."

"Did I tell you I was getting hit on?" Kim asked curiously. Her face was still scrunched up and she was shaking her head a little.

"No, you're getting ahead of the story. Try to remember what happened that night. You weren't happy with her hitting on you…"

Kim thought on it again, looking down as she scanned her brain for information. And then it looked like a light-bulb went off in her head as she looked back up. "I remember a redhead with a British accent. She wouldn't leave me alone. I was trying to get away from her when I called you. Wait, that was Dawn?" Kim's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Yup, that was Dawn. Do you remember anything else from that night?" Shego asked curiously.

"I know I couldn't get rid of her and she was trying to follow me back to my room."

"Anything else?"

"Not really."

Shego nodded. "You were drunker than you wanted to admit, Possible. Didn't I tell you not to drink too much?" she sort of chastised the younger woman. She had warned Kim not to have too many drinks that night, though.

"Well, what do you want from me? I'm talking to people, they're popping toasts with the many glasses of champagne wandering around the place and I just lost count of everything," the redhead explained as if that was a good excuse.

Shego chuckled a bit. "I know, pumpkin. I've been to the things with you."

"So…you still think I slept with Dawn?"

"Like I said, I thought you did. Notice the past tense there, sweetie. Now, though, I _know_ you didn't."

"Huh?" Kim asked in disbelief. "How do you know?"

"I went to go check things out. There weren't too many people that remembered the party and even those that did, left long before you did. But, there was one person that remembered the night really well."

"Who?" Kim asked curiously.

"Do you remember signing an autograph for a guy that worked behind the bar?" Shego counted in a curious tone of her own.

Kim went through her memory and then shook her head. "Doesn't ring any bells."

"Well, be thankful for your kind heart, Kimmie. It saved you in more ways than one. You made that guy's night. He was nice enough to help you back to your hotel room after getting rid of Dawn for you. He was also able to tell me that you didn't sleep with her because you went upstairs by yourself. Because he went to the hotel with you, some of the hotel staff remembered too because they know that Kim Possible is openly interested in women, but showed up that night with a guy. They thought it was odd until they noticed you were drunk and he didn't go up to the room with you. You called downstairs to let them all know you made it up to the room without killing yourself. So, like I said, be thankful for your kind heart."

Kim nodded. "I knew it. I knew I didn't sleep with her. I'd never cheat on you. I never do that," she stated soundly while holding on to Shego even tighter.

"I'm sorry I doubted you even for a second." Shego leaned down and nuzzled her face into her lover's soft red mane.

"It's okay. I know how all of this had to be hard on you."

"But, I should've stuck it all out with you instead of running out. I mean, you were stressed out too and I shouldn't have taken this out on you. Dawn was the one being an asshole after all. I'll never do it again."

"I hope this never happens again."

Shego nodded in agreement with that. Her hands began to caress Kim's back and shoulders. Kim sighed, sounding quite content. Just to make sure they were both totally all right, Kim slowly pushed herself up, going in for a kiss. Shego met her halfway when she noticed what Kim was doing.

The kiss started out soft, expressing that they were sorry for everything and how they missed each other quite deeply. The tenderness of the embrace went on for almost a minute. The two content to be near each other and have things somewhat all right between them, but the gentle care faded soon enough.

The kiss heated up, passion overtaking them as their minds and bodies realized how close they were together. They had been without each other's touch for almost as long as the ordeal with Dawn had been, which was over a month and a half; they were not even going to count that one time they had a make-out session that was interrupted by that damnable Scottish woman. The soft feel gave way to heavy and needy.

Soft caresses turned into desperate grabbing. Clothing was torn as it was attempted to be moved out of the way; neither party cared about the rips, though. Soon, there was skin on skin contact and all the couple was thinking about were reestablishing physical intimacy with each other.

* * *

Shego and Kim lay cuddled up together in their bed. Kim was using Shego's shoulder as a pillow while Shego was keeping busy by running her fingers up and down Kim's arm. They both sighed, sounding quite happy with life for the first time in a long time.

"Shego?" Kim said suddenly.

"Yes?" Shego replied.

"How did you know all that stuff about what happened at the party?"

"Well, if one little Miss Perfect would turn her Kimmunicator back on, she would know them too. Betty's been trying to call you and all the video footage they found with you and Dawn. At first, she kept it from you for a while, thinking that you had actually screwed up for the first time in your life. Later on, after she studied all of the footage and I called her with what I found out, she tried calling you, but you weren't picking up. What's got you down anyway?" Shego asked curiously.

"Well, you were gone and Dawn's been acting really weird. I know she's on TV blasting me right now since I haven't been around to see Kendra in a few days," Kim explained, shaking her head a bit as she spoke.

"Why haven't you been by? How has she been acting funny?"

"She wants me to live with her. She's lost whatever mind she had," the redhead declared.

"Obviously she has to think she's getting my Kimmie. Now, why would she do that? I thought after we figured out that she's Killigan's daughter, she was trying to screw you over."

"Obviously she's trying to screw me in someway," Kim remarked.

"Well, I'm the only one around here that screws you that way. Just let her talk now. You'll get the test results back in a while and prove her to be a liar. If she wants to press that she slept with you anyway, we've got witnesses that have no problem standing up for you to say what you did the night in question. So, everything'll be fine."

Kim smiled; she needed to hear those words from someone other than herself. She wrapped her arms around Shego and kissed her pale green cheek. Shego guessed that she said something right and did not think anything of it. Shego did smile because of the show of affection.

Shego mentally scolded herself for even thinking that the petite redhead in her arms could cheat on her. She knew that Kim loved her just as much as she loved Kim. She would never cheat on Kim and she was the bad girl of the relationship, so she should know better than to think that her cuddly goody-goody would ever do such a thing to her.

"Kimmie, I'm sorry for hurting you," Shego suddenly said because she knew that leaving without explaining had to kill Kim on the inside.

"Thank you for coming back. I was so close to falling apart," Kim replied, snuggling closer to her love.

"From what I could tell, you did fall apart."

The redhead looked indignant, frowning deeply and narrowing her eyes a little. Shego laughed when she saw her girlfriend's expression. She leaned down and kissed Kim on the tip of her nose.

"Don't worry. I fell apart too, which is why I left. This was just crazy, after all. I mean, thinking that you might've cheated on me and that a crazy bitch might've had your baby was too much for me. Plus, the way you acted with that kid made think that it might've really been your baby."

Kim chuckled a bit. "Shego, you should know me better than that. I'm always careful, first of all. And there's just no way in hell I could cheat on you. The thought of losing you is just too much."

Shego nodded to those words; they were nice to hear. She was about to smile, but then she thought about the other thing that bothered her ever since Dawn showed up and ever seen they went to that woman's house. The thing that Dawn called a baby and the way that her Kimmie acted with it, almost like Kendra was Kim's child. She knew better now, but it did cause the wheels in her head to turn.

She could not help wondering if Kim wanted children. From the way that Kim handled Kendra, it was seemed as if Kim was ready to have kids. Shego was not sure if she was ready for that.

"Well, what about the way you were with the baby? You seem really comfortable with her. Um…do…um…you want to have kids?" the pale woman asked, looking away to hide her uncertainty. She did press Kim closer to her.

Kim laughed because of her beloved's nervousness. "Not right now. I've got a tough job to handle. After that gets really established we can talk. Maybe when you're ready to have kids."

"This might take a while," Shego quipped with half-a-smirk.

"I'm here for the rest of my life, so I don't mind the wait."

"That's good to know." Shego then turned her attention to their bedroom television. "What do you say we catch up on the horrible gossip going on about you?" she suggested with a teasing smile.

"Why not?" Kim agreed. She felt like she could take it now that Shego was back and they both knew the truth.

Shego had to find the remote before hand, which did not take too long; it was underneath her pillow of all places. They turned on the television and cruised around a few news channels and pop culture channels. They found Dawn whining on a pop-culture channel. She had the nerve to say that Kim stormed out on her and "their little girl" because she would prefer the single life.

"Single life? Please, I'm quite domesticated, thank you," Kim remarked, rubbing her cheek into Shego's shoulder.

"And I'm keeping you that way," Shego added in. Kim only smiled; she had no objections to that plan, especially since she was going to do the same with Shego.

--(New day)

The moment of truth had arrived; the test results were in. The tests were conducted by two independent labs and it was agreed that their findings would be the end of things. Kim and Dawn agreed to meet at a neutral location for the results; they were at a restaurant because Dawn refused to meet anywhere not open to the public. It was clear why she wanted things open to the public; cameras were everywhere.

Shego scoffed, guessing the tactics of the Scot. She knew that Dawn figured the bigger deal that she made out of the things, the more likely it was for Kim to doubt herself and chicken out. The thought caused Shego to laugh; Dawn did not know her feisty little redhead as well as Dawn thought she did.

Kim stood next to one scientist from one lab while Dawn stood next to the other. Behind Kim was her family, showing their support. Shego stood next to her, arm possessively around her waist. Dawn had the media for the most part behind her. She brought Vanessa along, who had Kendra in her hands. Dawn had a good reason for bringing Kendra along and it was for the one reaction that she knew would happen when the baby saw Kim.

Kendra's face lit up when she saw the hero; she had not forgotten Kim in her almost two week absence. She tried pulling out of Vanessa's arms to go to Kim, but Vanessa did not let her go. She started putting up a fuss, wanting to go to the adventurous redhead.

"Look at that, she wants to go to her daddy," Dawn remarked, smiling all the way through.

It seemed like as soon as she said that, a million flashes went off. Kim was not fazed by it. She did not react to the statement in any way.

"Open the results," Kim said to the lab workers.

The scientists nodded. Kim focused her eyes on Dawn, as did Shego. They wanted to see her reaction as she knew her huge lie was about to be blown out of the water. She met their gaze, trying to keep hers leveled and sharp. But, she glanced away as the first envelope was opened.

"According to our lab, we are certain by 99.9 that Kim is not related to this child in any way," the first scientist stated and the second said the same thing.

Dawn frowned. "This means nothing. You took the test because you knew it was possible for you to have impregnated me with Kendra," she stated with venom.

"Um…no, I took the test to disprove that I ever touched you. This is not my baby and you're just spreading lies about me," Kim countered.

"You deny that you slept with me?" Dawn challenged Kim right there and then. She tilted her head upwards and the sharpness returned to those sapphire eyes, appearing as if she had the GJ agent in her grip.

"Until the day I die," Kim replied firmly. "Not just because you're lying, but because I can prove it. You can't prove that we slept together, but I've got witnesses not afraid to talk about the night you swear you slept with me. They all know I went to my room alone on the only night I ever met you before this. How about you try singing a new song, Dawn Killigan?" She looked smug, smiling haughtily at the Scottish woman.

Dawn looked shocked as her full name left Kim's lips. It would seem that the hero knew just who she was. She growled in anger.

"This was all just a lame attempt to screw up Kim's life for her putting away your loony, deadbeat daddy, wasn't it?" Shego remarked, mocking Dawn with an evil smirk on her face.

"Don't you dare mention my father!" Dawn snarled.

"And I think that hits the nail on the head," Shego said, folding her arms across her chest, like that ended everything.

"I told you, Mom," Kim said as she turned to her family. She looked at her mother, father, brothers, and Ron, letting them all see that she was confident in the results and the words she spoke. She did not want to leave them with any doubts.

"We believed you," Ann assured Kim, but the whole family did look a bit relieved. The last thing they wanted for Kim to have actually had a baby with someone that would so easily badmouth her in the media like Dawn.

"This means nothing!" Dawn shouted, turning a little scarlet from raising her voice. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see it was Vanessa, staring her with soft eyes.

"Let it go. You know your father's not a good man and you shouldn't go through all of this for him. So, why not focus on raising Kendra to the best of your ability than trying to get revenge against Kim? I know you love Kendra, so don't cheat her out of having you in her life by ending up like your father," Vanessa quietly pled.

Dawn was about to argue, but Kendra looked up at her and surprised her with a smile. Dawn sighed, her shoulders slumped in defeat. Her father had been around for much of her life, taking to crime only when she became a teenager and she actually resented that. She resented that he was gone; she was angry over it and apparently had not gotten over it. She did not want that for her daughter; she wanted the best for her daughter. Kendra deserved the best.

"You're right," Dawn whispered as she reached out and caressed her daughter's warm, chubby cheek.

"I'm glad you agree. Let's just go back to the house and spend time with Kendra," Vanessa said in a very gentle tone.

Dawn nodded weakly and she allowed Vanessa to lead her out of the restaurant. Vanessa turned to look at Kim for a moment and offered the hero a nod and a smile for all of her trouble. Kim, being who she was, accepted that much. She smiled and waved to the departing trio.

Shego noticed the trio leaving, but decided not to say anything. It was a time to be happy rather than chase after annoyances. She turned her attention to Kim and the Possible family.

"Well, Kimmie, that might not have been your daughter," Ann started.

"But, we have been wondering when you and Shego are going to settle down and have some of your own," James finished. Both Kim and Shego grimaced and they looked at each other; their eyes telling them to run before they were in all sorts of new trouble.

So they took off, while they still had the chance.

* * *

The end.

A short epilogue is on the way.


	11. Epilogue: The law was on her side

I don't own these characters. Oh, wait, I do own Dawn and Kendra, but everyone else belongs to Disney.

Epilogue: The law was on her side

The morning was calm, so the assault came without warning as far as Dawn Killigan was concerned. She had been in her kitchen, getting coffee when out of the blue Doctor Director and Shego joined her. Her eyes went wide as they pulled up chairs at her kitchen counter, flanking her.

"Where's the baby?" Shego asked, as if what was happening was utterly normal. She leaned an elbow on the counter and rested her head in her palm, looking almost curious to go along with her question.

"How did you two get in?" Dawn demanded to know, an edge of panic in her voice as she looked back and forth between the uninvited women. She had an excellent security system, so she wanted to know how they possibly breached it.

Shego rolled her eyes to the question. Obviously, Dawn had not completely done her homework on who she was messing with. Big mistake, both intruders thought.

"That's not the issue at hand. The issue at hand is that you thought you could waltz around ruining Kim's good name and then leave like nothing was going to happen," Doctor Director commented in a business-like tone, which sort of hid her anger. The frown on her face did imply her current emotional state, though. And there was the glare that was coming from her onyx eye, even though she was not aware of it.

"I haven't committed a crime," Dawn pointed out, calming down to make sure she was not on the defensive. She was sitting straight up, like there was a rod in place of her spine, so she was still giving off quite the nervous air.

"And, what's your point?" Shego asked curiously, an eyebrow high on her brow. So, she did not think she committed a crime? Who said she did? Certainly not Shego; since if it was a crime was neither here nor there as far as Shego was concerned.

"You don't have any authority over me. I simply made a mistake—" Dawn started, obviously having her excuse all mapped out. Unfortunately for her, her guests were not interested in hearing it.

"You're damn right you made a mistake. You made a mistake the moment you targeted my Kimmie for this bullshit plan you had, dragging her name through the mud and all of this other crap. Now, you knew for a fact you hadn't slept with her, so you knew that baby wasn't hers," Shego stated soundly.

"Therefore you willingly and maliciously lied about Kim," Doctor Director chimed in, sounding just as serious as her momentary partner.

"Well, as you Americans say, so sue me," Dawn remarked, smirking as her air of confidence and arrogance began to return to her. A haughty, amused look invaded her sky-colored eyes.

"The thought had crossed my mind. I could use trust fund money as napkins at the dinner table," Shego retorted thoughtfully. It seemed like it would be quite fun to take Dawn to court and strip her of every dime that she had due to all of the emotional suffering she had caused Kim and all of the lying she did, but that idea was shut down by her lover when she started pitching it.

"But, making you poor would hurt your daughter and Kim was utterly against that," Doctor Director explained in a tone that showed she really did not care. In fact, she was mentally damning Kim's kind heart because she believed that Dawn desired to be crushed for such a horrible stunt that could have cost Kim so dearly.

Dawn's eyes went wide for a moment, letting the duo know that they struck a cord within her. She frowned just from the mention of her daughter and glared at the both of them as if she was trying to will their deaths right then and there. They better not try anything to separate her from Kendra, she thought.

"So, we'll settle this out of court," Shego said, smirking demonically.

"Way out of court," Doctor Director concurred, an expression quite similar to the former thief.

"What? You're going to bully me?" Dawn inquired. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No, we're going to get you to go on international television and admit why you did all of this. Admit that Kim is not the horrible person you made her out to be, and that you were trying to hurt her," Doctor Director replied in a dead serious tone.

"Or else what?" the redheaded Scot demanded to know.

"Or little baby Kendra goes bye-bye," Shego commented, having the nerve to wave at the end of that statement.

Dawn snarled and turned to grab Shego. The former villainess caught Dawn's hand and pressed on her wrist. Shego locked eyes with Dawn, each showing their most serious expression. For the first time since they met, Dawn blinked.

Doctor Director started talking while Shego continued to glare at the Scottish woman. "You caused a lot of trouble, and for you to think that you could just walk away after the test results come in with nothing happening to you is a dream that you're being rudely awakened from," Doctor Director said.

"And you think this will solve the problem?" Dawn asked bitterly. She knew that she unleashed a dragon that could not be put back in the box completely. Kim was forever tarnished and that was good enough for her. Her father was still avenged because no one would look at Kim quite the same way thanks to her.

"It'll make things better than they are now. And don't think that's the end of things," Shego replied strongly, still gripping Dawn's wrist. She put a bit of pressure on the part, causing the redhead to hiss in pain.

"Wha-what else?" Dawn asked while trying to hide her discomfort. She was failing miserably as her mouth was bent up into a grimace, her eyes were slightly wide from pain, and her brow creased from tension. She was also twisted to the side, trying to alleviate the pain shooting out of her wrist.

"Doesn't matter at the moment. Right now, get ready for you press conference," Doctor Director commanded.

"What? Right now?" Dawn asked in shock through gritted teeth.

"We'd like to get to that as soon as possible. Well that or get to putting the ball in motion for you to lose Kendra. Whichever one you want us to do first," the leader of GJ commented calmly.

Dawn scowled, her anger overriding the pain in her wrist. "Fine," she hissed.

"We'll discuss other punishments later. But, just be aware that I'm watching you now and I might only have one eye, but I see everything. If you so much as jaywalk anywhere in the world, I'll be on your case and you'll be that much closer to not having a daughter," Doctor Director promised.

Dawn did not respond. They had her. She refused to even tempt fate when it came to Kendra now. Vanessa made her see that her daughter was the most precious thing that she had and she wanted Kendra to think the world of her when the baby grew up; just like she thought the world of her father. She did not want to disappoint Kendra in any way, shape, or form because she knew how horrible that feeling was for a child; she imagined it was just as bad for a parent if the parent was aware of the disappointment.

So, they had her. She did whatever they wanted. They knew that she would.

* * *

Shego wore a small smile on her face as she moved around the kitchen of the apartment; she was practically gliding through the room. The smile grew as she heard the front door open, so she knew that Kim had come home. Moments later, arms wrapping around her middle confirmed her thoughts.

"Had a good day at work?" Shego asked curiously.

"Not really. We didn't get a new case, so it was mostly paperwork and getting my team to stop having a water fight in the building," Kim explained, cuddling into her lover's shoulder.

"Your team is full of little kids. How do you get them under control long enough to finish a case?" Shego remarked. Sometimes, she thought it was like her girlfriend ran a kindergarten, complete with naptime for her team.

"Promises of ice cream at the end of the day," Kim joked.

Shego chuckled a bit and turned around to hug her girlfriend properly. They shared a touching, sweet kiss and then broke apart as Kim went to go take a shower. They then had a quiet dinner. After that, they cuddled up on the couch. Shego turned on the television, her favorite news channel was on.

"Oh, come on!" Kim groaned when she saw who was on television. "What the hell is she going on about now?" The "she" that she was referring to was Dawn Killigan.

"Let's see what she's got to say," Shego commented, hiding a smirk that was trying to fight its way onto her face.

"Do we have to?" Kim groaned.

"I doubt she's making any more horrible claims about you. After all, we already had the DNA tests and everything," the pale woman pointed out.

The younger woman did not argue and decided to just tune Dawn out while Shego watched. Shego could not keep back the smirk as Dawn started talking. The Scottish woman told the world who her father was and his imprisonment started her hatred of Kim Possible. She spoke about how she took a long time, thinking of getting revenge against the hero. These words caught Kim's attention and she turned to listen to the rest of the show.

Dawn went on, explaining how she lied about sleeping with Kim. She did state that she knew for a fact that Kim was not the one that got her pregnant. And when it was all said and done and she was asked why she was coming clean now, she explained that she felt guilty.

"You know, while all of this was going on, Kim spent time with my daughter and she was so good with Kendra. After a while, I felt guilty about ruining not only her name, but her life with this farce. She's far too good a person for me to just leave things with most of the world thinking that she's done these things when she hasn't done any of them," Dawn responded to the question.

"Guilt? She expects us to believe that she actually feels guilt?" Kim shouted incredulously. She would be surprised if Dawn felt anything at all!

"Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie," Shego said while pulling the redhead closer to her. She rested her cheek on top of Kim's head.

Kim tried to turn to look at her lover curiously, but gave up when she realized that Shego's face was in her hair. "What?"

"What does it matter why she confessed? The fact of the matter is she did confess and now everyone knows that she was just playing you. That's what counts," Shego pointed out.

Kim conceded that point. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right. Haven't you noticed?" Shego remarked with a smile.

The redhead scoffed. "I've noticed some flaws every now and then."

"Well, we can't all be little Miss Perfect. But, we can put this behind us now," Shego pointed out.

"Thankfully," Kim sighed, her shoulders flopping into relaxation.

The younger woman put her hands around Shego and brought up a leg to wrap around Shego as well. The pale woman put a hand on Kim's thigh while the other used the remote to turn off the television.

"You know what would really ruin this moment right now," Kim commented.

"Your parents calling again asking about grandchildren?" Shego guessed.

"Yeah," Kim concurred.

"You said they were going to let that go. It's been two weeks. When are they going to start letting it go?"

"I thought they would. I'm starting to think they're serious. So, I started thinking, maybe we should start thinking about it."

"Kim Possible, are you trying to say that you want to have my baby?" Shego asked in a teasing tone, even though on the inside she was flattered. It amazed her that Kim would trust her enough to think about having a baby with her after she walked out on Kim at her most trying moment.

"Well, if that's how it happens. Who's to say you wouldn't be having my baby?" Kim countered with a smile.

"And ruin my figure? Fat chance," Shego quipped, laughing a little as she spoke.

"Well, I can't chance missing work. My team wouldn't even bother coming in if I show any sign of changing," Kim argued with a smile.

"Well, then I guess we just won't be having kids."

"Well, then I guess we won't," Kim agreed and then the phone rang. They looked at each other, exchanging knowing and horrified glances. "So, yeah, you tell my parents that."

"Like hell, they're you're parents!"

"We have got to work this out," Kim said. They had exchanged one pest in Dawn for two in her parents. But, at least her parents were not out to ruin her whole life. They were looking to change it, though. They really wanted grandchildren apparently.

* * *

The end.


End file.
